


Us.

by Cakesniffers



Category: Coronation Street, Corrie - Fandom, Kana - Fandom, kate connor - Fandom, kate x rana - Fandom, rana habeeb, rana nazir - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesniffers/pseuds/Cakesniffers
Summary: This is set after Zeedan agrees that Kana can be together, but before Alya finds out.Eva is not pregnant. Sophie does not have feelings for Kate.This is my first time attempting to write any sort of fanfic.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Zeedan agrees that Kana can be together, but before Alya finds out.  
> Eva is not pregnant. Sophie does not have feelings for Kate.  
> This is my first time attempting to write any sort of fanfic.

Both women awoke to the sound of Rana's ringtone. She reached over to pick up her phone. "It's Alya"

"Answer it then"

"What if she knows?"

"If she knew do you really think she'd be ringing you? Come off it, she would've run all the way back from Birmingham and would be standing at the end of the bed screaming and throwing things at us"

Rana breathed out a sigh and accepted the call. "Alya heyyy how's Birmingham? How're your cousins?" Her voice came out higher than she meant it to, nerves getting the better of her. Kate took a hold of Rana's hand, giving it a squeeze to calm her down. Rana looked at Kate and nodded, squeezing her hand back, reassuring her that the conversation was nothing to do with their relationship.

"I'm gonna have a shower" Kate mouthed. Rana squeezed Kates hand once more and let go, continuing to listen to Alya at the other end of the phone.

After her shower, Kate towel dried her hair, wrapped a towel around herself, and walked into the kitchen. Rana was busying herself making cups of coffee in the 'hers & hers' mugs that Kate had once purchased as a joke present - a present that unless they were definitely going to be drinking alone stayed at the back of Kates sock drawer.

"So what did Alya say?"

"She wants us to err.... she wants us to have a girls night out tonight. Eva's coming and so are Rosie and Sophie."

Kate grinned "sounds fun!"

"Fun?! It sounds like it'll be super awkward" replied Rana biting her lip.

"Babe, it'd look weird if we didn't go. C'mon it'll be fun. I'm sure we can keep our hands off each other for one night"

Rana agreed reluctantly "hmm yeah I guess," she smiled shyly at Kate, "We can always make up some excuse to leave early if we need to"

"Rana! It's half 9 in the morning! I can't believe you're already talking thinking about excuses to get me back into bed." Kate stuck out her tongue at a now red faced Rana and slunk around her bedroom door to get changed.

******************************************************************************

That evening Rana found herself sat next to Alya at a booth in The Rovers, chatting to Eva who was sat opposite.

"Kate said she'd be here soon," said Alya looking at her phone.

"Okay cool," said Rana with as much nonchalance as she could muster. Her phone buzzed and Kates name flashed up. Rana picked up the phone and opened the message, making sure to angle the screen away from Alya. Rana's eyes widened at the selfie Kate had sent. She had donned her infamous leather trousers but was apparently yet to decide on which top or bra to wear.

"Something interesting babes?" asked Eva.

Rana swiped off of the message and locked her phone. "Oh yeah," Rana quickly rambled, "One of the other nurses from work has sent me an article about some new err... antibiotics that are being used to try and cure... err..."

"No offense babe," Eva cut in "But I think this conversation is a bit beyond me"

"Me too" chimed in Rosie as she sat down next to Eva. Sophie sat down next to Rosie and smiled politely at Rana.

Rana grinned. "I guess it doesn't make for good pub chat. Anyway, Rosie how is working in an office with my brother?"

As Rosie chatted away Kate appeared. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I couldn't decide what to wear." She slipped into the seat next to Rana. "C'mon budge up," said Kate as she sat as close to Rana as she feasibly could without arousing suspicion.

After a few more rounds of drinks, all of the women were chatting and laughing about the various street gossip. Rana was finding it exceedingly difficult to not stare at Kate - even when she wasn't the one talking, and was making a conscious effort to not lean her head on Kate's shoulder. Kate however, did not seem to be quite as consciously reserved and placed her hand on Rana's thigh under the table, all the while maintaining a conversation with Alya about Craig's excessive use of cologne before his date nights with Bethany. Rana's breath hitched as Kates' fingers began to stroke up and down Rana's thigh. overcome by the feelings that Kate ignited in her, Rana instinctively opened her legs ever so slightly to allow Kates hand more intimate access. Kate slid her fingers down between her inner thigh. She slowly began to move her hand upwards. A loud laugh from Eva snapped Rana's mind back to the reality. "Who wants another drink!?" said Rana loudly, pushing Kate's hand away, and standing up quickly. "Sure I'll help carry them," said Kate grinning.

Rana and Kate waited by the bar as Sean poured another round of drinks. Kate leant over to Rana, and in hushed tones so that Sean wouldn't hear said: "Did you enjoy the photo I sent ya?"

Rana breathed out a sigh, mentally steadying herself "Dammit Connor, you're killing me." Rana grit her teeth, "I don't think I can stay out much longer. We need to make an excuse, go back to the flat so you can recreate that photo for me"

Kate laughed. "Right randy mare aren't ya?"

"It's what you do to me. You're a terrible influence... Shhh Sean's coming back"

"Here ya go ladies, sorry it took so long I had to nip downstairs to get another bottle of that wine. I've told Toyah again and again that she needs to have more stock up here but does she listen to little old me? Of course not, and I'll tell you wha-"

"Thanks Sean!" Kate cut in, taking the drinks from the barman.

Back at the table, the 4 other women were in high spirits. "Kate, Rana! We're gonna go into town. C'mon down ya drinks!"

The two girls looked at each other. "Err well actually-" started Kate

"No you are not bailing!" cried Alya. The drunk spirits of the other women were clearly catching, and her voice was louder than was necessary. "Kate you're my housemate. You need to come out. C'mon it's the first time I've had a night out since... since Luke"

Seeing the momentarily pained expression that flashed across Alya's face caused Kate to crumble. "Ah alright then."

The other women cheered, and Kate curtsied, playing up to her audience.

"Ooh I'm well excited, I've never been to a gay bar before," said Eva

"Gay bar?!" said Rana quickly

"Yeah," said Alya "As much as I'm ready to have a night out with you ladies, I'm certainly not ready to have blokes approaching me all night. You're coming out aren't you?"  
"Course I am" smiled Rana grimly. Despite not being in the mood to go clubbing, there was no way she would spend the night at home whilst Kate went out on the town.

******************************************************************************

After a final round of drinks, and a few shots of tequila - courtesy of Eva, they piled into a taxi.

"Rosie! You are not going to be my wingwoman" said Sophie exasperatedly.

"Oh come on Sophie. You know I'm great at hooking people up" wined Rosie "Besides, I'm great at scouting out the hot girls"

Sophie laughed dryly "Rosie, the day I take dating advice from you.."

"Who said anything about dating? I said hooking up" said Rosie, wiggling her eyebrows. "Anyway if you don't want my expertise, - (Sophie snorted) - Then I'll be a wingwoman for Kate."

Kate felt Rana stiffen. She felt next to her for the smaller woman's hand and squeezed it. The taxi was dark and cramped and Kate knew that the others were far too intoxicated to notice such a small act of intimacy. Kate's thumb soothingly stroked the back of Rana's hand as she spoke. "Actually, I'm not really looking for anything at the moment. I'm just looking forward to a night out with you girls."

"Yasss babes! Ladies night" chirped in Eva.

******************************************************************************

The club was loud and noisy. Alya, Eva, and Rosie had found a booth, whilst Sophie, Kate, and Rana had gone to the bar to get the drinks.

Whilst ordering, a tall red-head at the bar had immediately struck up a conversation with Sophie. Kate, clocking Sophie's flirtatious arm touches and giggles, loudly said "Hey Soph, Rana and I will get the drinks, why don't you go have a dance?"

Sophie rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a shy grin "Ta guys, Don't tell Rosie though eh, She'll follow me out on the dancefloor to try giving me tips."

The red-head led Sophie to the dancefloor. Once the sight of her had been swallowed up by the bustling crowd, Kate shifted her position behind Rana, snaking her arms around the smaller woman's waist and resting her chin on Rana's shoulder. Kate began to pepper small kisses up Rana's neck and cheek. Rana smiled contently, letting her head fall back slightly at the contact.

"God I love you" whispered Kate in Rana's ear.

Rana tilted her head back towards Kate, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Kate smiled into the kiss and began tracing light circles just above Rana's hip bones.   
Rana pulled away from the kiss abruptly. "Oh God! What if Alya had seen us!?"

"Babe relax, they're all sat over at the booth, plus there's loads'a people in the way, there's no way they'll see us."

Rana relaxed, her momentary panic leaving her as quickly as it arrived. She turned around to face Kate, her back against the bar. "You look beautiful tonight." She reached out a hand to stroke the side of Kate's face, tucking a strand of hair behind the waitresses ear as she did so. "You always look so so beautiful."

A loud cough from behind made Rana turn around. "That'll be £27 please," said the barman, gesturing towards the tray of drinks he had just poured.

******************************************************************************

Back at the booth the girls were all sipping their drinks. Sophie's disappearance had immediately been questioned by Rosie. Kate had told her that her sister was dancing with another girl on the dancefloor but advised her not to go and find her.

The music was blaring and the women had to talk loudly to one another to be heard.

"Ah Rana remember this song?" cried Alya.

"Ha yes! I think I heard it every weekend during the first year of uni"

"Such a great time. C'mon lets's go and dance." Alya pulled Rana up by the hand, dragging her to the dance floor. As she was led away Rana looked over her shoulder at Kate, but Kate merely stuck out her tongue and took a sip of her drink.

"So c'mon whose caught your eye?" said Rosie shuffling closer to Kate.

Kate pulled her gaze away from Rana, who was now lost in the crowd. She smiled, "Honestly Rosie, I haven't been looking."

Eva leant across the table. "Well babes, that girl over there has definitely been looking at you." She nodded over to a group of girls that were stood laughing and drinking. The most attractive of the girls was sipping her drink as she eyed up Kate.

"Oh, I errr.... no she's not really my type" mumbled Kate quickly.

"Come off it she's stunning!" said Eva incredulously, "And it's not like you've got anything else going on at the moment?"

Before Kate could respond, Rosie cut in "Exactly." She sat up straight and waved over at the group of girls "Hey, hey you, fancy joining us?"


	2. Two

Out on the dancefloor, Rana had completely embraced the 'night out vibes' and was even starting to enjoy herself. She and Alya danced around to the music, The effect of the alcohol causing Rana to stumble on occasion, and sing along to the songs maybe louder than was strictly necessary  
"Thanks for coming out tonight" shouted Alya over the music  
"Oh I'm really glad I came" Rana shouted back, grinning. "It's fun to let my hair down for once."  
Rosie and Eva danced over to the two girls, with Sophie in tow. Noticing her downcast expression, Rana danced over to Sophie "Hey Soph, what happened to that red-head?"  
"Don't ask" muttered Sophie, grimacing.  
"Ah don't worry babes. You just need to have more self-confidence. plenty of fish left" smiled Rosie, placing an arm around her sister.  
Rana had assumed that Kate was getting another drink, but after dancing to two more songs and no appearance from her, she became concerned. "Hey, Eva? Rosie?" She asked as casually as she could whilst shouting over the blaring music. "Where's Kate?"  
Rosie giggled and wiggled her eyebrows. "We left her at the table with an admirer"  
Rana's heart went cold.  
"Proper fit she was too" chimed in Eva. "I mean, I'm not that way inclined but if I was..." Eva gave a shrill laugh causing everyone else to laugh. Apart from Rana. Rana's face had hardened and she was suddenly finding it very difficult to control her anger.  
"I'm... err... I'm just gonna nip to the toilet" Rana muttered, slipping off before anyone would offer to join her.

Rana strode towards the bathroom, angry tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She despised that she could do nothing about other women flirting with Kate. Kate was gorgeous, she knew this, and she knew it was only realistic that other women would flirt with her but it didn't make the hurt or anger any less.  
Thankfully, the bathroom was devoid of other people. Rana gripped the sink with both hands, breathing deeply and slowly. She was unsure if the tears were sadness, frustration, anger, or a combination of all three. One of the stall doors clicked open but Rana ignored it, head bowed down, focusing on trying to control her now free falling tears caused by Eva and Rosie's words.  
"Rana?" a soft voice uttered from the stall doorway.  
Rana looked up into the mirror above the sink. Kate was stood awkwardly at the entrance of the toilet cubicle. Rana turned around to face her. Kate, immediately seeing the tear marks on Rana's face, rushed towards her. Her hands gripped the smaller woman's shoulders. "Rana, baby, what's the matter?"  
Rana found that she couldn't quite look Kate in the eye without further tears threatening to fall. Looking instead at Kate's shoulder, "Eva and Rosie said they'd left you flirting with someone... " Rana said sadly, "...Left you flirting with a girl, that in Eva's words is _really fit and she'd totally get with her herself if she were that way inclined"_ Rana mimicked, still not looking at Kate.  
"Hey, hey," Kate cupped Rana's face with one hand and slid the other down to grip Rana's waist. The contact made Rana look up at Kate, their eyes connecting. "Rana I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You never have to worry about my head being turned by other people. I can't imagine my life without you." Kate stroked her cheek with her thumb, "Infact.. fuck... you are my entire life."  
Rana's eyes filled with fresh tears. "Do you really mean that?"  
"Of course! Why do you think i've spent the last 10 minutes in a bathroom cubicle texting you to come and get me?!" Kate started, "Hey" she said, wiping the tears from Rana's cheeks, "I hope these are happy tears?"  
Rana nodded and sniffed. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. It's just I get so....so jealous when other women flirt with you and I can't do anything about it. I can't wait for this stupid contract to be over so that I can stand on the table and shout to the entire world about how perfect you are and how you're mine, and..."  
"...and if any other girl were to dare try it on with me you'd fuck them up?" Kate finished.  
Rana laughed and reached up so that her forehead lay against Kates, her arms wrapping around Kate's waist. "Yep exactly."  
After a few moments of being content in one another's arms Rana spoke, "You've been texting me for the last ten minutes?"  
Kate pulled away "Yeah. The girl that Rosie waved over to our table - Kira I think her name is, anyway as soon as Rosie and Eva left I made it clear I had a girlfriend but she wouldn't believe me. I tried to text you when I was sat with her. When you didn't reply I told her that I needed the toilet and have been hiding here ever since."  
Rana pulled her phone out of her bag. There were seven messages from Kate - all variations of "I need you, save me. I'm in the toilets by the bar," apart from the first message which read "Help me girl is flirthjgithingg with me!"  
"What's flirthgithing?" Rana ginned  
"Shut up. It's really hard texting under the table. Most of my efforts were taken up with trying to stop the girl from trying to climb me."  
Rana's smile vanished. "She tried to what!?"  
It was Kate's turn to grin. "Damn, I forget how jealous you get"  
Rana playfully pushed her. "I was never jealous before you. This is what you've done to me."  
"You weren't a lot of things before me" winked Kate. She took Rana's hands in her own. "Fancy being my beautiful jealous girlfriend in public for a few moments and getting rid of Kira?  
"I'd be delighted to" smiled Rana, "We should walk past the others on the way back to the table to make sure they're still on the dance floor and not looking for us."


	3. Three

Kate and Rana vacated the toilets, and made their way back to the table, passing the others obliviously dancing as they did so. The table was empty but resting on top of Kate's half-finished drink was a beermat with a note hastily scribbled on it - **"Meet me in the smoking area when you're back xx ;)"**  
Kate handed it to Rana who promptly read the message and tore up the beermat. "C'mon then, let's go to the smoking area. the others won't look for us out there either."

Kate lead Rana outside. As they breathed in the cool air, a voice floated over "Hey Kate, Come hang out over here with me and my mates.

Kate squeezed Rana's hand gently and Rana squeezed back. They began to walk towards the girl that had called Kate over. Rana begrudgingly admitted to herself that the girl was indeed extremely attractive, however, this only caused her to feel more territorial over Kate. She bared her teeth into a smile that did not meet her eyes.

"Umm....hi Kira," said Kate, trying to suppress a grin as she looked across at Rana who appeared to be struggling to mask her jealousy underneath an unnecessarily large smile.

Kira appeared blind to Rana's presence. "Hey yourself," She said, eyeing Kate up and down. "Thought you'd ditched me, you were gone so long."

"I Ummm... I didn't... I mean I don't want..."

"She was with me" Rana interjected.

Kira looked across at Rana in surprise. "Yeah? and who are you?" she asked, sizing her up.

"I'm her girlfriend" she responded defiantly, standing her ground.

Kate let out an excitable squeak causing both women to look at her.

"Sorry," she said, grinning at Rana. "It's just, that's the first time you've ever referred to me as your girlfriend in public... to another person I mean"

Rana grinned back, momentarily lost in the waitresses eyes. The moment was short-lived, interrupted by Kira loudly clearing her throat "Right so you guy's haven't been together long then? If you've only just announced publically that you're in a relationship I mean. Plus I assume your friends don't know, seeing as they practically dragged me over to you."

"Actually we've been together for quite a while, It's just been err.... complicated as far as being public about it goes," said Kate.

"My fault" added Rana, her voice suddenly small and subdued.

Kira exhaled, looking at Kate "Pffft. No offense but It sounds like you're bein' lead on."

Rana winced at Kira's words, but Kate completely ignored her. "Heyy, It's alright," she said smiling down at Rana.

"It's not."

Alcohol seemed to have given Kira an elated sense of confidence. "Well Kate, whenever you get sick of being unappreciated give me a call." She turned on her heel and sauntered back into the club. As she reached the doorway she turned back. "If you were mine, I wouldn't keep you hidden from everyone I know. You're way too hot for that."

Kate turned to face Rana "Don't listen to her." She took the smaller woman's' hands in her own. "You know I'd wait for you forever."

Rana looked down at their interlocked hands. All the feistiness that she had before entering the garden, gone. "But you shouldn't have to. You could be happy with someone like her. She's beautiful, she clearly likes you, and she wouldn't make you keep your relationship a secret. I'm stopping you from living your life, and I...I....I'm so sorr-"

Kate dropped Rana's hand, instead, taking a hold of her face and pulling her close. She kissed her softly on the lips and then lightly on the nose. "Rana don't. I knew what I was getting into when I kissed you before the wedding, and when I told you how I felt when the van broke down, and when we both agreed to keeping us a secret so that Zeedan can keep his contract." She stroked Rana's face with her thumb "So do not blame yourself. Yes, the circumstances aren't ideal but the contract is only for a year, and then nothing will stop us."

Rana smiled sadly. "I can't wait until I can tell people about us."

"Me neither. " I'm going to buy a megaphone and shout it as loudly as I can whenever I walk into a room."  
"Well, I'm going to buy Tshirts with our faces on that say 'I'm with her'."

"Wow, I thought I was meant to be the one with the questionable fashion sense."

Rana laughed and lightly pushed Kate. "Well maybe you're questionable fashion sense is rubbing off on me."

"I love when you laugh, It makes me so happy."

"You make me happy"

"Yeah well, you make me the happiest."

"Alright, alright, it's not a competition" chuckled Rana. She took hold of Kate's hand again, pulling her over to a recently vacated seating area. "Let's stay out here a bit longer. I don't want to go back inside yet."

******************************************************************************************************************************************

After ten minutes of snuggling on the bench, wrapped in one another's arms, with each absentmindedly skimming their fingers back and forth along various parts of the other's body, Kate spoke. "We should go back inside."

Rana cuddled closer, her head against Kates' chest. Kates' chin rested on top of her head. "Not yet. Out here we get to be... to be us, us as we should be. As soon as we step back inside the club I can't hold your hand anymore... We can't be us."

"Ironic isn't it that when we have to hide our relationship when we walk into the gay bar." Said Kate - "Sorry, bad joke." she added, sensing that Rana still wasn't ready to make light of Kira's earlier comments. She kissed the top of Rana's head, burying her nose in Rana's hair.

Rana slid her arm across Kate's stomach and around to her back, pulling her impossibly close. Her fingers settled on Kate's back, tracing gentle lines up and down the exposed skin.

Kate spoke softly, "Seriously babe, we need to go back inside. The others might send out a search party otherwise and then we'd have some real explaining to do."

Rana sighed, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "I guess you're right."

**********************************************************************************


	4. Four

The two women wandered into the club and began to walk back over to the dance floor. Everyone around was either too drunk, too entranced by the music, or too preoccupied with their own conversations to even spare a glance at the brunettes walking past them. Taking advantage of what might be a final moment of intimacy for quite a while Rana slipped her hand into Kates, stroking the back of Kates' hand with her thumb.

"Kate! Rana! Over here! Where have you been?" Alya's voice shouted at them from behind another group of party goers. Looking over in the direction of Alya's voice, the two girls could see the top of her head bobbing amidst the crowd of people.

Without warning, Kate suddenly crouched down, pulling Rana down with her as she did so. "Hey, what the-" Started Rana, looking at Kate's face. She was smiling, nose scrunched, tongue sticking out ever so slightly between her teeth. "Babe, I know you love the gym and all that, but do we really need to start doing squats in the middle of a nightclub?"

"Shut up you idiot, I just didn't want Alya to see us."

"But she's already seen us?.." said Rana bemused "Plus, I don't think I can squat as long as you. My legs are about to give out!"

"No problem," said Kate with a grin. She maneuvered their position so that Rana was now perched on top of her still squatting legs.

Rana chuckled softly, her face close to Kates, breath tickling Kates' ear. "See you don't even need to go to the gym. You can probably just bench press me. Although, I assume getting some extra reps in wasn't the sole reason you dragged us both down here?"

Kate pressed a soft kiss to Rana's cheek. "Sorry. I just wasn't ready to let go of you yet. When I saw Alya I kinda panicked. I thought we'd be safe from prying eyes down here."

Rana looked around at all of the knees and shins that were now at her eye level. She looked back at Kate. Rana wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. "You're such a softy."

Kate bit her lip, cheeks tinted with colour from both alcohol and the slight feeling of embarrassment over how intense her desire to be alone with Rana for a few moments longer had caused her to drag her girlfriend down to the floor of a busy nightclub.

"But that's one of the many reasons I love you" continued Rana, whispering into Kate's ear. Rana lightly kissed the spot just below Kates' ear. She continued to place kisses along Kates' cheek until she reached her lips, kissing them softly and slowly. With her right arm still around the back of Kates' neck, Rana moved her other arm so that her left hand was cupping Kates face. She began to stroke her other hand up and down the back of Kates' neck and increased the force of her kisses. Kate let out a small moan, opening her mouth slightly. Rana could feel Kate's legs beneath her beginning to shake. Smiling mischievously, Rana slid her tongue into Kate's mouth. Kate jumped at the intensified contact, causing her legs to give way.

"Ooof! Owh. You did that on purpose!" she wined looking up at Rana, who was stood up and grinning.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" Rana laughed "You do look cute down there on the floor though." She reached out her hand for Kates.

Kate accepted the outstretched hand "Ughh c'mon then, I suppose we should go back to the others."

***********************************************************************************************************************************

The minute they rejoined the others Eva pounced on Kate "So what happened? Did you get her number? Are you seeing her again?"

"Umm nah, she wasn't that great when we got talking"

"Oh, that's a shame. She was so pretty!" said Rosie

"Mmm she was alright" mused Kate. "I've seen far prettier" she added, staring at Rana.

Rana bowed her head to mask the red blush spreading across her cheeks, A small smile playing on her lips.

"Rana, you've been gone ages. We thought you'd fallen down the toilet" said Alya in an accusatory tone.

Still afraid that her face would still be red, she spoke with her head bowed down "Yeah, sorry... I err... must've eaten something dodgy, or maybe one of the drinks-"

"No need to say anymore!" Alya quickly interjected.

Sophie looked at Rana sympathetically. "Are you sure you're alright Rana? Do you want me to take you home?"

Rana smiled at Sophie. "Thanks Sophie. I think I will go home yeah, But I don't want to ruin your evening. You guys stay and have a good night."

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Kate waited a few minutes after Rana had left to speak. "Hey guys, I think I might go too. Make sure Rana gets home safe."

"But she said she'd be fine on her own" Alya pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but that's just Rana isn't it. Doesn't want to feel like she's ruining anyone else's night. Anyway, I've got work tomorrow so it's not like I can stay out all night." Kate gripped the strap of her bag slung over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she winked.

As she turned to leave, she could hear Alya "I don't know what it is with those two, one minute they're fighting, can't even be in the same room as one another, but then the next minute you can't keep them apart."

"Mmm yeah" mused Sophie, staring after Kate with a puzzled expression on her face.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Rana was stood just down the road from the club entrance, leaning against a post box. Leather jacket shielding her from the night chill. Before she had even stepped foot outside the club her phone had buzzed

**'Give me 5 minutes to make an excuse. I'll meet you opposite that little cafe that we ate those really good doughnuts Xxxxx'**

Rana swiped off of the message. She smiled at her phone wallpaper - A photo of Kate mid laughter as she pottered around her bedroom. Rana had taken it one lazy Sunday that she had spent blissfully lying in Kates bed, Making use of the rare occasions that Alya was guaranteed to be out of the house all day.

"Hey hey good looking, What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone on a night like this?"

Rana turned around at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. Upon seeing Kate's appearance she burst out laughing. Kate had donned a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses, heart-shaped head boppers had been placed on her head, and a feather boa was draped precariously over her shoulders. Kate gestured to herself, "I was attacked by a hen do" she added, by way of an explanation.

"Oh, I didn't realise. It doesn't look much different to your usual fashion choice attire if I'm honest" teased Rana, earning herself a light shove from Kate. Rana grabbed a hold of Kate's outstretched hand and pulled her close, other arm wrapping around Kates' waist. "I reckon we've got a few hours before Alya decides to call it a night, Shall we head back to yours and..."

"You bet," said Kate, staring hungrily at Rana's lips. Taking her hand out of Rana's grip, she placed both hands on Rana's cheeks, leaned in, and kissed her feverishly. "Let's get home quick before I can't control myself anymore and get arrested for indecent exposure or something." Taking her hand, the two girls turned to walk towards the taxi rank. As they turned, both faltered, frozen. Sophie was stood, staring at them. Her eyes wide.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Soph, oh my God. Shit, ummm" Kate rambled

"Sophie, you can't tell anyone please! Especially not Alya" pleaded Rana.

"But, but, you're married? Married to Zeedan!"

"He knows" both Kate and Rana interjected. "And he's given us his blessing to be together" continued Rana, "Our marriage is purely a facade for reasons you don't need to know about, but we aren't together."

"Oh," said Sophie, shock still etched on her face. "I did wonder about the two of you, I mean you're so close, closer than normal friends I mean."

"Are we that obvious?!" said Rana, panic rising in her voice.

Sophie thought for a moment, "No. It's just the occasional look you give one another, the odd moment y'know" Sophie smiled sadly, "It kinda reminded me of the way Sian and I used to be."

Kate smiled "Soph, I know this is a lot to take in, but please you can't tell anyone. I know it's a lot to ask but you've got to believe me, as soon as we are able to be together publically we will be"

"It's just not the right time" added Rana.

"I won't tell anyone" nodded Sophie. Noticing that Rana still looked extremely on edge, she continued "Rana honestly, the others haven't noticed anything, Trust me, you two aren't even a preconception to them."

"But you noticed-"

"Call it lesbian intuition," said Sophie. "Honestly, they could see the two of you with your hands down each other's pants and they would still think that you're just best gal pals."

"Ah, the wonder of living in a heteronormative society" laughed Kate, wrapping her arm protectively around Rana's shoulder. Rana automatically melted into her. The panic that had risen in her moments beforehand had now disappeared, Kate's arm around her always made her feel safe.

"Right, I'm gonna go back into the club," said Sophie. "The others think I'm chatting some girl up at the bar. Kate, I'll message you when we're on our way back so that Alya doesn't walk in on you."

Kate nodded at her "Thanks Soph."

Sophie walked back down the road to the club entrance. The two women looked at one another. "We need to be more careful Kate," said Rana, "Imagine if someone else, anyone else, had seen us."

"Hey hey, baby relax. It's okay. Soph won't tell anyone, and from now on we'll just have to make sure that we scout out any areas before we jump on each other in public."

Rana couldn't help laughing. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make me laugh. Make me feel good and safe and happy, even when it feels like everything else is crashing down around me."

Kate smiled down at Rana "I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel safe and happy if you'll let me. C'mon let's get a taxi back to mine."


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read, liked, commented, etc.  
> As I mentioned in Ch1 I've never written anything before and I'm not too sure where I'm going with it but I am really enjoying it.  
> If anyone wants to follow me on Tumblr - cake-sniffing.tumblr.com x

They flagged down a taxi and got in. Kate leant towards the driver in the front seat. "Victoria Street please." The driver made an affirmative noise and put the vehicle into gear.

The two women sat in the back of the taxi, Rana snuggled into Kate, Kates arm around her. Rana took a hold of Kate's free hand and began playing with her fingers, stroking them, and bringing them up to her lips every so often to lightly kiss them. "We need to get some food, there's nothing to eat at the flat," said Kate, "Ah shit," She continued "There's no wine either. We drank the last bottle the other night."

"We can stop off at Dev's before we go back to the flat"

"Babe, Dev's closed several hours ago" chuckled Kate. She leant towards the front of the taxi "Hey, is it alright if we make a detour? Can you take us to that 24 hour Tesco?"

"Will do."

"Thank you" grinned Kate toothily as she settled back down in her seat and pulled Rana close to her again.

The taxi pulled up outside the store. It was one of those small, 24-hour local convenience Tesco stores. The two women slid out of the car. Rana leant down to the front car door window "Thank you, We'll be as quick as we can."

Inside the shop Rana found Kate clutching several bags of sweets and chocolate, a bag of doughnuts, a carton of orange juice, a packet of bacon, a box of eggs, and a loaf of bread, "I've got snacks and breakfast! We just need to get wine."

Rana giggled. "You Kate Connor, are the literal depiction of a kid in a sweet shop. Do we really need sweets, chocolate, and doughnuts?"

Kate's expression turned to mock shock "Why Rana, of course we do."

"But that's so much sugar!"

Kate pouted, "Please?"  
Rana shook her head, laughing, "Alright, just don't come crying to me when all your teeth fall out."

Kate mimed having no teeth "You'd still love me right?"

"Oh no, I'd leave you the moment the first tooth starts to wobble"

"Ugh shallow," said Kate indignantly.

Rana rolled her eyes, smirking. "Right, you go and pay for all of that, and I'll go grab the wine."

"Yes Ma'am."

After perusing the limited wine selection, Rana grabbed two bottles and made her way over to the till. Kate was chatting away to the cashier. "Yeah so we're doing a bit of a last minute date night, we decided that... Ah and here is the wine."

Rana placed the bottles down next to the orange juice.

"I've just been getting told about this date night," the cashier said to Rana.

"Ha yes, a little bit last minute" replied Rana.

"Oh I think it's sweet," continued the cashier, "Your boyfriends must have big sweet tooths eh? " she continued, nodding towards Kate's purchases.

Kate gulped, eyes darting quickly to Rana.

"Actually, my girlfriend does have a pretty big sweet tooth yeah" Rana stood up straight, bracing herself for an unwanted reaction.

The cashier appeared completely unfazed. "Oh sorry. I just assumed... I know you shouldn't these days. You guys make a cute couple."

"Thanks" grinned Kate. She picked up the shopping bags. "Have a good night."

Back in the taxi, Kate turned towards Rana, taking both of her hands in her own. "I'm so proud of you. I know it took a lot for you to say what you said back there. I mean, it wasn't like you knew that the cashier would react so well, but you still said it anyway."

"Of course I did." Said Rana, stroking the backs of Kate's hands with her thumbs. "Kate, I love you, and I want everyone to know. We just need to be careful about who knows because I'm just not ready for it to get back to my family yet. You know how they reacted when they found out I'd been cheating on Zee. And.. and I know that they're views are beyond old-fashioned and they're the ones in the wrong, but I'm....I'm not ready to lose them yet, and I just ca-"

"Hey hey, breathe." Kate removed one of her hands from Rana's and cupped the side of her face. Rana tilted her head into the palm of Kate's hand. "It's okay. That was a massive step. I can't pretend I can relate to, or even understand what it is you're going through, but know this, I am happy to wait for as long as it takes. I'm so proud of you, and I am with you - every - step - of - the - way." Kate kissed Rana after each word.

Rana smiled at Kate, reaching up to hold her own hand against Kate's.

**********************************************************************************

The taxi pulled up outside Kate's flat. The two girls got out and Rana paid the driver. Kate unlocked the front door and ushered Rana in. "Ladies first."

Rana curtsied, "Why thank you darling."

Kate winked, "Proper chivalrous aren't I?"

Rana leant in to whisper in Kate's ear, "If you're that chivalrous then why am I the one holding the shopping bags?"

"Ah well, that's so my hands are free to do this." Kate snaked her hands around Rana's waist, her fingers venturing underneath the leather jacket and gently sketching light circles against Rana's skin.

Loud voices and laughter made Rana jump back in panic. She looked around at the noise, seeing that it was just a group of teenagers walking towards the metro station. Her heart still pounding she looked back at Kate. Kate was unable to mask her look of disappointment quickly enough to hide it from Rana. She smiled, "Hey it's okay. We shouldn't be so open when we're on the street. Sorry, I just got carried away."

Rana didn't smile. "It's not okay. I know it hurts you. I can see it in your eyes"

"Look, I won't pretend that I'm happy about it, I mean, nobody would be. But I meant what I said in the taxi, and after I broke up with Sophie, and all those months ago in the ginnel after Luke told me you were pregnant. I will wait, as long as it takes, and if there are any bumps in the road then we face them together."

"I don't deserve you."

Kate grinned, taking the shopping bags out of Rana's hands. "C'mon, I'm getting cold standing here and I want to eat my sweets."


	6. Six

Once they were inside the flat, Kate put the shopping bags on the table top. Rana turned to the cupboards, hunting out some clean wine glasses. 

"Ughh you look so good, come here"

Rana bit her lip, smiling. She steadied herself, turning around to face Kate with the most sultry look she could muster.

"Kate!"

"What?" said Kate in surprise, looking up from her half-eaten doughnut.

"I can't believe you talk to your food. You are such a child."

Kate stuck out her tongue and popped the remainder of the doughnut in her mouth.

Rana rolled her eyes, laughing. She poured the wine and walked over to the bedroom. "I'm just gonna get changed, I can't stay in these heels any longer!"

Kate turned around on the sofa to face the bedroom door. "Alright. Don't be gone too long though. I'll miss ya"

"Idiot" muttered Rana fondly, as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Kate grabbed her phone and began to scroll through her music selection. She selected her 'Rana+Kate' playlist. It was of their favourite songs and the songs that reminded them of one another. Kate smiled, remembering how many nights the two of them had spent apart, but how the pain had been softened slightly by both listening to the same songs at the same time - Kate with her headphones in around the flat, Rana sneaking off to the spare room or the bathroom. It had helped make the distance between them feel a little less. Kate closed her eyes. Completely content.

She heard the bedroom door click open. Kate turned to look at her girlfriend. Rana had donned a pair of pyjama shorts and an oversized band t-shirt from Kate's wardrobe. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, and her face was devoid of makeup. She stood nervously, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Kate placed her phone on the coffee table, music still playing. She walked up to Rana, hands held out. "You look so beautiful," She said, taking Rana's hands in her own and leading her into the middle of the room.

Rana smiled. Her heart thumping so fast she thought it may burst with the overwhelming love she felt for the woman stood in front of her. She couldn't believe that one person could make her feel this way, let alone believe that she had found her.

"Hey, you okay?" said Kate, bringing Rana out of her reverie.

"Yes," Rana beamed up at Kate, "Sorry, just thinking how lucky I am that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in all the world, and how much... how much I love you... and adore you."

"I love you too." Kate pulled Rana closer to her. "Dance with me?"

"What?"

"C'mon," Kate placed her hands on Rana' waist, and Rana moved her arms up to place them over Kate's shoulders, her head resting on Kate's shoulder, cheek against cheek. "Let's pretend we're out, out in public at a club or something" continued Kate, "and one of our songs starts to play, and so we start to dance. We won't even care if people are looking because they won't matter, they don't matter. All that matters is us, you and me, just us being together."

They leaned into one another, Kate tilting her head down slightly, Rana tilting hers upwards, Their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Rana wrapped her arms tighter around Kate's neck, and Kate ran her hands up Rana's back, pulling her as close as was logistically possible. Still dancing together, Rana leant up to whisper in Kate's ear, "I'm gonna marry you one day."

Kate giggled, "I can't wait. It'll be the best day of my life. Well, one of the best days."

"One of?" asked Rana, one eyebrow raised, "It'd better be the **BEST** damn day of your life Connor!"

Kate removed Rana's hands from around her neck, taking them in her own she pulled Rana over to the sofa. Still holding hands, Kate spoke. "The day we get married will be one of the best days of my life, but I have other best days too."

Rana crossed her legs, sitting up comfortably on the sofa. She reached up to Kate's face, hooking a tendril of hair behind Kate's ear. "Tell me about your other best days?"

Kate smiled, adjusting her position on the sofa to mirror Rana's so that they were now face to face. "Well, one of my best days was the first day you kissed me after you had been out drinking with Soph and Rosie ya' know?"

"Like I could forget." chuckled Rana.

"Yeah well anyway, that was one of my best days because it was the start of us. After you left the flat that day I remember feeling.... feeling a way I'd never felt before, I didn't think it was possible to feel how I felt. But from that moment on, even though I tried to deny it and push my feelings away, I was yours, completely and utterly yours. I'm just sorry that it took my brain so long to catch up with my heart.

Rana shuffled closer to Kate so that their legs were touching. She placed the palms of her hands on Kate's thighs, rubbing softly up and down. "You don't need to apologise. I didn't make it easy for us. I spent so long trying to live my life for other people - Zeedan, my parents, that I pushed you away, even when -" Rana bit her lip, cheeks tinted with a light blush creeping across them, "Even when all I could think about was you. You consumed my every thought, feeling, every emotion. I tried to throw myself into the other parts of my life, work, the restaurant business, trying to be the perfect wife, because whenever I stopped and had a moment.. just a moment to myself all my feelings for you would come flooding back and I would just become consumed with how in love with you I was, and it was terrifying, like I was... like I was drowning, but I also never wanted the feeling to stop."

Kate placed her hands over Rana's. Her head tilted to one side, listening intently.

"But that day, the day the van broke down"

"Another of my best days" Interjected Kate, smiling.

"That day, when you told me that you were in love with me and that you wanted to be with me," Rana interlocked their fingers, "That was the day I stopped feeling like I was drowning. And from that day, I know I haven't always shown it, but from that day I understood, I kew how utterly in love with you I was, and how I will always be in love with you, and how-" She lifted Kate's hands to her lips, kissing them softly. "How I will spend my entire life trying to make you as happy as you make me. Because you saved me, Kate Connor. You saved me from drowning."

"Fuck babe, I thought we were just casual. I've got a date lined up tomorrow with a hottie I met at the gym last week."

Rana pushed Kate indignantly, almost knocking her off the sofa. She used Kate's momentay unbalance to her advantage, jumping on top of her. Legs pinning Kate to the sofa. Her hands pressed down on the sofa either side of Kate's head. Kate grinned up at her cheekily. "Sorry did we plan something tomorrow?"

Rana grit her teeth, trying not to giggle. "If I didn't love you so much I'd probably hate you."

"You love me?" asked Kate innocently. "You've never mentioned it."

"Right that's it," said Rana matter-of-factly. Using her hands to keep Kate pinned to the sofa she moved her position so that she was now sat cross-legged on top of Kate. Rana reached over to the coffee table and picked up the television remote. Turning the television on she began to flick through the channels, all the while ignoring Kate's pleas for her to get off amidst her uncontrollable giggles.

"Ranaaaaa get off meeee. Ranaaa I want more doughnuts!"

Not breaking her gaze from the television and trying to maintain a stony facial expression, Rana responded "You are an arse Kate Connor. and I hate you."

After five minutes of watching the television, Kate tried a different tactic. "Ranaaaa I need the toilet. I'm being serious! I'm gonna piss myself pleaaaase"

"Hold it."

"Oooh you're cold. RIght, I didn't want to have to do this but-"

Quick as a flash, Kate moved her arm, sliding it underneath Rana's legs, she tilted her body, rolling Rana off of her, and wrapped her other arm around Rana's waist. She pulled herself up into a standing position, Cradling Rana in her arms. She looked down at Rana, grinning.

Rana looked up at her, pouting. "I forget how strong you are."

"But ya love me" sang Kate

Rana sighed. "Yes, I do. You're an idiot and you drive me crazy sometimes, but I love you more than anything."

Kate sat back down on the sofa, removing her hand from the underside of Rana's legs so that Rana could sit comfortably on her lap.

"So does this mean I have to rearrange my date with the hottie from the gym tomorrow or what?"

Rana rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up!" She grabbed Kate's face, forcefully pressing their lips together. She swiped her tongue between Kate's lips, along the front of her teeth, urging Kate to open her mouth. Her hands pulled at Kate's hair. Kate let out a soft moan. Rana smiled into the kisses and moved her mouth down to a sensitive point on Kate's neck. Kate rolled her head back, allowing Rana easier access. Rana kissed, licked, sucked, dragged her teeth along, and nipped down Kate's neck, occasionally returning to reclaim her lips, doing everything she could to elicit the involuntary guttural moans and whimpers from her girlfriend's mouth.

"Fuck, I love you" Kate breathed heavily.

Rana pulled away, causing Kate to cry out in indignation. "And what about your date tomorrow?"

"Made her up" Kate leant forward, pulling Rana's face back towards her own, and kissing her all over her face, "You know you're the only one for me."

"Mmm good" smiled Rana, reconnecting their lips once again.

The door buzzer sounded, making both women jump. They looked at one another in panic. Rana scrambling off of Kate's lap. Kate cautiously walked over to the phone and lift the receiver. "Oh Alya heyyyyy, Yeah yeah no problem I'll let you up." Her eyes wide, she turned to Rana who was running around the room in a complete panic, trying to rid the flat of any evidence that Kate had had any company. Kate pressed the buzzer, allowing Alya into the building. "Quick, get in my room!" Rana ran into the bedroom, closing the door behind her, just as she heard the flat entrance door open.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote another 500 words or so and I didn't feel it was worth starting a new chapter for it so I've just added it to chapter 7.  
> I finally have an idea for the next part of the story (after having a total mental block for the last week) so hopefully chapter 8 should be up soon :)
> 
> Also sorry to anyone whose comments were deleted when I deleted and reuploaded this chapter.

Alya began talking before she was even through the door. "Kate, sorry! I put my flat key and purse in Rosie's bag, but then she met up with some friends and took it with her without realising." Alya began bustling around the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea. She turned, looking over her shoulder, "Do you want one?"

Kate shook her head. Her heart was still pounding, and she was praying that Alya wouldn't notice the two half-full glasses of wine on the counter.

Alya shrugged and turned back to her tea. Kate grabbed her mobile phone, realising too late that the message light was flashing. 7 messages from Sophie, all warning her of Alya's untimely arrival.

"Hey, can I have a doughnut?"

"What?" said Kate, looking up from her phone. "Oh yeah, sure. Help yourself"

"Are you alright Kate? You're acting kinda strange?"

Kate plastered a grin on her face. "Sorry, yeah I'm fine. I think maybe one of the drinks didn't agree with me-"

"Or maybe you've eaten too many doughnuts?" offered Alya, eyebrow raised as she began to stir her mug of tea. "Aren't these usually packs of 8? I can't believe you've managed to eat 4 to yourself!"

Kate laughed nervously "Ha well y'know me. Fast metabolism and all that. So did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, I did thanks. My feet are killing me mind! I don't know how Rosie manages to prance around in those stiletto monstrosities on a daily basis."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I would break my neck just walking over to the Bistro in shoes like that."

Alya chuckled. Picking up her mug, she walked over to her bedroom door. "Well, I'm off to bed. Don't eat too many doughnuts"

"Can't make any promises" grinned Kate, as Alya closed the bedroom door behind her.

Kate let out a deep sigh. Shaking herself, she gathered up the snacks, wine, and her phone and let herself into her bedroom.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Rana had closed the door just as Alya had entered the flat. Rana leant against the door, her heart pounding. She could hear Alya murmuring but was unable to hear what was being said. After a few moments, she assumed that as Alya hadn't burst in and dragged her out by her hair, that she was safe. Relaxing, she walked over to Kate's bed, plonking herself down. She rolled over to Kate's side of the bed, wrapping her arms around Kate's pillow, burying her face into it, and inhaling deeply. Rana smiled contentedly. Even just smelling 'Kate smell' made her euphorically happy. It was the best smell in the world, Kate smell.

"Why're ya making out with my pillow you weirdo?"

Rana jumped. She hadn't heard Kate re-enter the bedroom. She sat up, throwing the pillow at Kate. "What happened? Does Alya suspect anything?"

"Oh yeah," said Kate casually, sitting down on the bed. "She knows everything. She was furious at first, but I talked her down. She says she'll be totally supportive as long as we make her Godmother of our first-born, and name it Alya if it's a girl, or Alyo if it's a boy." 

Rana picked up the pillow from her own side of the bed and threw it at Kate. "Not funny."

"I personally thought it was pretty witty."

Rana rolled her eyes. Grabbing back one of the pillows she lay back down on the bed.

"Excuse me. What do you think you're doing?" asked Kate sternly. "That is MY side of the bed Missy."

"Do one."

Kate feigned shock, raising a hand to her heart. "Does bed etiquette count for nothing these days?"

Rana did not respond.

"Right then. You leave me no choice" Kate carefully lay herself down in the small gap between Rana and the bedroom wall. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, and swung her top leg over Rana's body, pinning her to the mattress. Rana squirmed, trying not to giggle. "No no," said Kate. "You wanted to mess up side-of-the-bed etiquette so now we must both suffer, squished together on the same side."

Rana stopped squirming. "I wouldn't exactly call it suffering. Not when..."Quickly, she grabbed Kate's hands, which had been balanced lazily on Rana's hip, and pushed it down beneath the material of her pyjama shorts "...We can do this" She whispered seductively. She sensed Kate's grin widened as she let out an appreciative moan. Kate began to kiss along Rana's shoulder blade and up her neck. Rana breathed heavily, letting out the occasional whimper whenever Kate's fingers would hit a particularly sensitive area. Rana pushed her body back against Kate's, grinding against the waitress's groin.

A knock at the door made both women jump. "Hey Kate, can I borrow your spare USB cable? My phone charger isn't working."

"Ummm yeah one minute, just wait there. I'm errr...watching Orange is the New Black, and I'm not wearing any clothes."

"Spare me the details. Although, what you do in the privacy of your own room..." Alya called through the door.

"If only she knew what I really get up to in the privacy of my own room eh?" whispered Kate into Rana's ear. She rolled over Rana, reaching over to the drawer in her bedside table. Pulling out the cable, she wrapped herself in a dressing gown and made her way to the door. Opening the door ajar, and filling the gap with her own body so that Alya would not be able to see into the room, she held out the cable. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," said Alya, taking it from her. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yep, night!"

As Alya walked back towards her bedroom she called over her shoulder "I like your new dressing gown. Rana has one just like it."

"Oh umm ha really?" said Kate meekly.

"Yeah. I didn't realise they were such a fashion trend. Anyway night." Alya yawned, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Kate waited a few moments, watching Alya's door, making sure that she wasn't about to walk back out into the living room. After a minute or so, Kate nodded to herself, satisfied that they wouldn't be interrupted again, quietly closed the door, and turned around to face Rana.

"What! No! Rana!" Kate exclaimed, turning bright red and rushing over to the bed.

Rana was lying horizontally across the bed, a small notebook in her hands, a massive grin on her face.

"Where did you find?" Kate started

"In the bedside drawer underneath a load of crap. You dislodged it when you pulled the charger out."

"Give it to me."

"But, it's the best thing I've ever read," said Rana innocently, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I especially love the seven...no wait, eight pages where you've repeatedly written 'Mrs Rana Connor' over and over again."

Kate jumped on Rana, attempting to grab the notebook off of her. Rana held on and continued, "I also loooove the ten pages of 'Kate 4 Rana. I didn't know you were so skilled at drawing hearts babe."

Kate stopped attempting to wrestle the notebook out of her girlfriends' hands. She rolled off of Rana and lay down next to her. Kate closed her eyes and lifted her hand to her forehead.

"Watcha doin'?" Poked Rana playfully.

"Trying to pretend that this didn't just happen. I'm so embarrassed."

Rana stopped goading Kate, concerned that she was genuinely upset. "Babe, you know I'm just messing around. This is actually one of the sweetest things I think anyone has ever done."

Kate smiled, eye's still closed. She felt around for Rana's hand and took it in her own. "I'm still so embarrassed. I mean what am I? Twelve? Doodling in the back of my school notebook about the girl I have a crush on?"

"Well," said Rana matter-of-factly, pulling her hand out of Kate's grip.

Kate opened her eyes at the sudden withdrawal of contact. Shuffling herself up onto her elbows to watch Rana. Rana was sat up, drawing in the notebook.  
"What're you doing?"

"I'm writing stuff about the girl I have a crush on," said Rana, not looking up.

Kate looked down, smiling to herself. After a few moments of silence, she spoke: "Can I see?"

"Almost done," said Rana, still concentrating. "You're super cute when you're embarrassed by the way."

"Shut up. I was never soppy before you."

"Ah well y'know, true love soulmates and all that. I suppose soppiness is expected." She flipped the notebook closed and handed it to Kate "Ta Da!"

Kate took the notebook from Rana and began flipping through the pages, searching for Rana's addition. "Oh, Rana it's so good" squealed Kate. Rana had drawn a cartoon version of the two women holding hands. "What does it say on our t-shirts?"

"Kana."

"Kana?"

"Yeah, it'd be our couple name, like Brangelina y'know?"

Kate smiled at the notebook for a few moments before snapping it shut and tucking it carefully back into her bedside drawer. She lay back down on the bed, arm stretched out, gesturing for Rana to join her. "I love it. I love you."

Rana lay down, snuggling into Kate. Her head lying on Kate's chest, arm draped over Kate's body, hand intertwined with her girlfriends. "What shall we do tomorrow?"

Kate pressed a kiss against Rana's temple. "Well you're working early aren't ya?"

"Yeah 7 am - 2 pm" groaned Rana.

"And I start work at 7 pm so..... late lunch?"

"Sounds perfect."


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uploading wayyy sooner than I expected
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, as I mentioned previously, this is my first time doing any sort of writing so I'm really overwhelmed by the support x

Kate woke the next morning. Rana had left for work several hours prior. A scribbled note in Rana's handwriting lay on the pillow. Kate picked up the note 

_Morning light of my life!_  
_Hope you had a good sleep_  
_I'll meet you at half 2 outside the Medical Centre_  
_xxxxxxxxxxxx  
_p.s. #Kana4lyf_ _

____

__

__

__

___ _

____

Kate chuckled at the note before lovingly folding it and placing it in her bedside drawer to join her notebook. She picked up her phone. Already 3 messages from Rana

_I LOVE YOU xxxxx - 6:45am_

_Ughhh I've just had a look at my patient list for the day and it's basically empty. It's gonna be a loooonnnngg morning xxxxx - 8:02 am_

__

__

_I've been doing paperwork for the last half hour and I'm so bored. Can't believe I had to leave you in bed all cute and snorey xxxxx - 9:38 am_

__

__

Kate text back-

_Umm excuse me! The light of your life does not snore! She sleeps like an angel thank you very much xxxxx - 10:18 am_

Kate rolled out of bed and began to get ready. Dragging a brush through her hair she pondered over how to spend her morning.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Rana gazed, eyes unfocused, up at the clock on the office wall. It was already 11:30 am. She had seen two appointment patients, one walk-in, and had completed more paperwork than she usually would complete in an entire week. The work phone on her desk rang, bringing Rana out of her reverie. She picked up the receiver "Hey Liz"

"Rana, I've got a walk-in appointment for you. Very insistent that it's you she sees."

"It's no problem, I'll just be a second," said Rana, putting the phone down and walking over to the door. Opening the door, Rana looked out into the waiting room. It was completely empty apart from Liz who was stood behind the reception desk and Kate who was leaning against it.

"Now Rana I did tell Kate that you were doing paperwork and that-"

"It's fine thanks Liz" Rana interjected quickly. She turned her gaze to Kate "Come in Kate, I hope there's nothing seriously wrong?" She pushed the door open, gesturing to Kate to walk in ahead of her.

Kate nodded, walking into the office. Looking over her shoulder, grinning over at Liz as she did so "Liz, I'll let my dad know that you've managed to get Peter to stock that ale he likes. He'll be proper chuffed." She turned her head back towards Rana who was still stood holding the door open. "So Rana, I have this really sore -"

She broke off as Rana closed the door behind them. Pressing the nurse up against the door with her body, the palms of her hands placed either side of Rana's head against the door, Kate began to pepper kisses across Rana's face and neck.

Rana pushed Kate away, holding her back. "Just checking, you don't actually need any medical advice do you?"

Kate smirked. "Nah, the only medical problem I have is a deficiency of you" she pouted, looking up flirtatiously under her lashes, "although I'm starting to feel a lot better." She pulled Rana close and wrapped her hands around her waist. "I just need a few.... more.... spoonfuls..... of..... medicine," she said, kissing Rana's lips softly after each word.

Rana smiled into the kiss. "Well, you're certainly the best patient I've had all day."

A soft knock at the door made Rana and Kate jump apart. The door opened just as the two women managed to seat themselves in the respective 'medic' and 'patient' chairs.

"So yes, I was saying Kate, if you just put cream on the rash it should clear up within a few days." Rana paused for a moment looking up at Liz, "Just one moment Liz." Looking back at Kate she continued "Although I would recommend staying away from anything other than soft cotton underwear, just while the rash is still inflamed."

Kate's cheeks burned red, thankful that she was faced away from Liz. "I hate you" she mouthed at Rana.

Rana smiled brightly and looked over at Liz "Everything alright?"

"Oh yes, sorry to interrupt, it's just Kate you left your bag on the counter" She held out the bag.

"Thank you Liz" said Kate through gritted teeth, not turning around, still staring at Rana with narrowed eyes.

Rana's smile widened. "Thank you Liz. Just leave it on the chair" said Rana, nodding towards the small chair next to the door.

Liz placed the bag on the chair, and closed the door behind her, retreating back into the waiting room.

Rana began to laugh, stopping suddenly when Kate placed a well-aimed kick at her shin from under the table.

"Owhh! babe!"

"I'll get you back"

"hmmm" mused Rana. She stood up from her chair and walked around to the front of the desk. She stood between Kate and the desk, leaning against the desk. "But don't you want to hear about the treatment I'm going to prescribe you?"

Kate leant back in her seat, looking up at her girlfriend. "I thought you were prescribing rash cream," she said drily.

"Well, actually, I've been thinking, and in my very best medical opinion," Rana used her leg to push between, and separate Kate's legs. Standing between Kate's legs, she continued. "I don't think the cream will work. I mean it's such a sensitive area, and. -" Rana squatted down, hands placed on Kate's thighs to balance herself "As we discussed earlier, the best medication for you is... what was it again?"

Kate was breathing heavily, "You," she said hungrily, shifting forward in her seat.

Rana grinned up at her. "Well Ms Connor, if you'd like to remove your underwear then I'll begin the treatment."

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kate and Rana both lay on the office floor, panting. Kate's dungaree dress was now crumpled in the corner of the room along with her top. Rana's tights had been discarded, her dress riding up around the tops of her thighs, and the buttons were undone.

Kate reached out her arm for Rana who immediately snuggled into her. "Bloody hell, six months ago you panicked when I turned up without an appointment, thought we'd arouse suspicion or summit. Now look at us eh"

Rana rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on Kate's chest. "I just can't believe it took me so long. I can't wait until we can do this in public"

Kate raised an eyebrow

"Well, not **this!** " said Rana blushing. "I just mean being a couple publically, holding hands in the street, kissing over a glass of wine in the Rovers, y'know"

Kate leant up and kissed the tip of her nose. "I can't wait either. You'd better believe as soon as the contract ends and your divorce comes through I'm getting down on one knee and dragging you down the aisle."

Rana smiled down at Kate, leaning down to kiss her on the nose "Not if I propose first."

The phone on Rana's desk rang. "Shit!" Rana jumped up to answer. "Hello? Oh yeah.... yeah... no, it's okay, thanks Liz... Ha yeah, we just got to gossiping, you know what we're like.... ha yeah....okay tell them I'll be five minutes." She put the phone down and looked over at Kate who had already put her top back on and was in the middle of putting her dress on. Rana began to put her tights back on.

After a few moments, they walked over to the door. "So I'll see you in a couple of hours for our lunch date?" Rana said quietly, her face close to Kates.

"A few hours is too long!" wined Kate, "I'll miss ya too much." Kate pressed a kiss softly against Rana's lips.

Rana smiled "Just think in a couple of hours your _rash_ will probably need another round of treatment.

Kate chuckled "I'm starting to like this fictitious rash."

Rana took Kate's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Right babe, I love you but I have a genuine patient outside."

"Say no more," said Kate, swinging her bag over her shoulder and opening the door.

"Bye Liz!" Kate waved cheerily as she walked out.

Rana smiled at her next patient and beckoned them into the room.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't uploaded for a while, I've been on holiday.  
> Also, I'm pretty sure there isn't a back delivery entrance to the Bistro but artistic licence and all that.

Kate strolled back to the flat, headphones in, music full blast, thinking of having an hour to herself before her late lunch date with Rana. Unlocking the front door, she glanced down at her phone, surveying the photos that she and Rana had just taken. Kate put her bag down on the counter, still staring at her phone. She used her index and middle finger to zoom in on one of the images. The two of them lying down on the office floor, post 'examination,' Rana's head turned, reaching up to kiss Kate on the cheek whilst Kate grinned up goofily at the outstretched camera. Kate's fingers stroked the image of Rana, moving her finger along the image of her girlfriends' jawline. Her eye's softened, even a mere image of Rana caused her heart to swell.

Something soft hit the back of her head, knocking her headphones off and making Kate jump. She spun around "What the!-"

Alya was sat on the sofa, legs up, laptop open on her lap. Kate bent down to pick up the cushion and tossed it back over to Alya. "Sorry, I was in my own world. Why are you home in the middle of the day?"

Alya closed the laptop. "Thought I'd try and work from home. The factory is manic today. Aiden's set up a competition - £50 bonus for whoever sews the most knickers before 4 pm. Beth keeps trying to sabotage everyone and Gina's already set up a rivalry against Sally, and Fiz tried to-"

Kate held her hand up, "I got ya', Used to work at The Factory remember. The only person I didn't want to kill on a daily basis was Kirk."

"What were you looking at on your phone?"

"Huh?"

"When you came in just now. You looked completely mesmerised."

"Oh err... I've just been chatting to a girl on Tinder. The messages are getting a bit flirty and well you know..."

Alya sat up on her knees "Ooh lemme see?"

Kate slipped her phone into her pocket, cheeks reddening. "Nah, maybe later eh?"

"Blimey, must be pure filth if you're not letting me see."

Kate winked "You know me, lesbian Cassanova ain't I."

Alya threw the cushion at Kate again. Settling back down on the sofa and reopening her laptop. "I need to finish this proposal first, but do you want to grab some lunch once I'm done? We can have a proper catch-up and you can show me all the ladies you've been oh so skillfully wooing?"

"Oh, Alya I'm sorry but err... Michelle's text me saying I need to start work at 2. I've literally only just come back to have a shower and put my work clothes on."

"I thought you only had evening shifts this week?"

"Yeah, no I do, but someones called in sick and it's absolutely rammed and..."

"Alright, Kate calm down. You don't have to justify yourself to me."

Kate smiled nervously "Yeah sorry, I err... I'd better go shower." She walked over towards her bedroom door.

"Kate?" Alya's voice sounded concerned.

Kate turned around to face her, heart beating loudly, a fake smile plastered on her face "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I dunno, you seem... kinda off... jumpy, secretive. You aren't angry are me are you?"

"What? No! Alya I -" Kate's voice faltered. She hated lying to Alya. Even though they were no longer lying to Zeedan, the sneaking around and lying to everyone else in the Street still sometimes got to Kate."Alya, I promise you've done nowt wrong. I've just had a lot going on recently and I've been a bad friend, worse than you know." Kate looked down at her feet momentarily before lifting her eye's to meet Alya's large brown ones. "We'll go for dinner next week yeah? My treat?"

"Well, I'm not gonna turn down a free meal." Grinned Alya. "And Kate, seriously, If you wanna talk about anything I'm always here."

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Kate took the phone out of her pocket, throwing it onto the bed in frustration. She hated having to lie to everyone. The level of guilt she had felt when she had left for Devon after Luke's death had been eased somewhat by the fact that Zeedan and Yasmeen now knew about her relationship with Rana, and even to a certain extent, accepted it. For the most part, Kate was happy, happier than she had ever been, but every now and again the waves of guilt that she and Rana were still just one another's dirty little secret would come crashing down around her.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Breathing heavily Kate walked over to the bed, picking her phone back up. She saw the message light flashing.

_I love you soooo much. I can't wait to make you mine one day_

Kate smiled down at the trail of heart emojis and wedding emojis that Rana had ended the message with. Taking her 'Kana' notebook out of the bedside drawer, she stroked each page, smiling fondly at Rana's additions.

Kate lay down on the bed, burying her head in Rana's pillow, inhaling deeply. Just the smell of Rana steadied Kate. Rana was Kate's lifeboat whenever she would feel herself drowning under the waves of guilt.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kate awoke to a knock on her bedroom door.

"Kate?" Alya's voice called softly. She opened the bedroom door. "Sorry, after you didn't come out for your shower I assumed you'd fallen asleep."

"Ughhh can't believe I fell asleep," said Kate, eyes bleary with sleep.

"I didn't want to wake you but it's quarter to two and you start work in fifteen minutes don't you?"

"Work?" Kate asked groggily, sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah? You said that Michell asked you to start early?"

"Oh yeah yeah..." Kate stood up, the notebook falling off her lap and onto the floor. "I forgot, I was confused in my sleepy state y'know." She bent down to pick up the notebook, hastily stuffing it into the bedside drawer.

"Mmm okay," said Alya, her eyes narrowed. "I'll leave you to get changed for work. If you're quick you won't even be late."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ten minutes later Kate walked out of the bedroom in full waitress gear, Her bed hair tied into bunches, she walked through the living room, grabbing her bag from the counter as she did so. "Alya, We'll definitely go for dinner next week yeah"

"Yeah sounds good. Hope work isn't too strenuous."

"See ya later."

"See ya."

Kate closed the door behind her. Walking down the steps she checked her phone. **13:57pm** Kate sighed, rolling her eyes. She wasn't meeting Rana for half an hour, and would now have to wear her waitressing clothes on the date. She began to write a message to Michelle -

_Hey Chelle, is it alright if I arrive a bit early? x_

_Nope. Robert's doing paperwork in the office until twenty past. He feels bad enough that he lied to Zee. He'll go mental if he finds out that you're having secret dates in the middle of the day in his Bistro!_

Kate rolled her eyes.

_Alright alright, see ya at half 2 x_

Kate walked around to the ginnel behind the Bistro. Crouching down, back against the wall, she text Rana.

_Babe, change of plan. Meet me at the ginnel behind the Bistro at half 2 instead xxxx_

************************************************************************************************************************************

Rana had rushed home after work to get changed. Selecting a top with a plunging neckline, a tight pair of jeans, and heeled boots. Giving her hair a quick brush she grinned at herself in the mirror before grabbing her leather jacket and handbag and walking out the door.

Rana walked over to the ginnel, eyes flitting around the street, making sure that no one would notice her walking around the back of the Bistro.

Rounding the corner, Rana smiled at the sight of Kate. She was sat on her jacket, back leant against the wall, furiously swiping at her phone.

Rana sauntered over. "Whatcha doin'?"

Kate looked up, a large smile split across her face. "Playing Angry Birds." She reached out her hand, gesturing to Rana to pull her up. "You look gorgeous. Got a date?"

"Well I thought I did but my date appears to be in her work uniform?" Rana asked, head tilted to one side.

"Oh don't. Ended up telling Alya I had work to get out of having lunch with her so I had to wear my uniform out of the flat, and then I didn't get a chance to go back, and - "

Rana pressed her lips to Kates, silencing her. She pushed her against the brick wall, her hands in Kate's hair, lightly grazing her scalp with her fingertips.

"It's a good job you look hot in basically anything you wear" Rana muttered into the taller woman's ear.

Kate bowed her head, pressing kisses along Rana's shoulder, up towards her neck. "Says you," she muttered huskily, "Although I actually prefer it when you're wearing nothing at all."

Rana squirmed with enjoyment at Kate's words. Sensing this, Kate lifted her head, grinning goofily down at her. Rana moved her hands to Kate's lower back, pulling her close, and joining their lips together once again. "Babe seriously, Angry Birds? Are you actually twelve?"

Kate grinned, stuck her tongue out, and licked Rana's nose. "Yep." She pulled away from Rana, crossing her arms and stamping her foot. "Kate hungry!"

Rana closed her eyes, trying not to laugh. "I can't believe you're gonna be 30 this year"

Kate pouted, reaching her hand out to Rana who took it in her own. "C'mon, Michelle's letting us in through the back."

"Aren't we just having lunch in the Bistro? Why aren't we walking through the front door?"

"Hell no. I'm not sitting with a table between us, not able to hold your hand or romantically feed you bits of food. I want my goddamn Lady and the Tramp moment."

Rana chuckled. "Okay okay, so we're having a lunch date at the Bistro but not at the Bistro?"

Kate began to walk towards the door of the bistro, dragging Rana behind her. "Yeah... look it's gonna be hella romantic cause I am as romantic as I am childish."

"Blimey, I'm about to be swept off my feet in that case."

Kate kissed Rana's hand before letting it go. She knocked on the back delivery door in a rhythmic pattern.

Michelle opened the door. "Kate! I've been stood here for five minutes waiting for ya!"

"Sorry got distracted didn't I," She said, grinning over at Rana. She looked back at Michelle "Chelle you party pooper, you didn't do the secret knock. I practised that for ages."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "If you weren't my cousin I swear I'd like nothing better than to throttle you half the time."

Kate grinned "Love ya too cuz." She grabbed Rana's hand. "Come on, let's get this date started.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @georgiasoares for giving me the Alya reveal idea.

Kate practically skipped to a small cloakroom, filled with boxes of bar snacks and unused uniforms. She pointed at a small wooden chair amongst the boxes. "So if you just stay here for like 5 minutes while I put the finishing touches together."

"Mmm okay," said Rana, a smirk playing on her lips. She loved how excitable and giddy Kate got, she was honestly the cutest thing Rana had ever seen.

After a few minutes, Kate appeared back in the doorway. She cleared her throat to indicate to Rana that she was ready. Rana stopped scrolling through Twitter and looked up at her beaming girlfriend. "Did I ever tell you that you're the cutest person I've ever me?"

Kate's cheeks blushed pink. "It's your fault, I was never this mushy before you."

Rana stood up from her chair. She took a hold of Kate's hand and brought it up to her lips, gently kissing each of the fingertips. She looked up at Kate whose eyes had softened. "I love you so much."

"Kate bit her lip, trying to contain her grin. "I love you too. C'mon" She pulled Rana's hand, leading her out of the cloakroom and down the hallway.

"I didn't realise the Bistro was such a big place" mused Rana.

"Yeah, it's huge." Kate looked over her shoulder at Rana as she walked, "I don't know why we had our first date in the actual restaurant when we have all these backrooms. We wouldn't have been disturbed by _burglars_ either"

Rana chuckled. "At least it led to Michelle letting us use her flat."

"Yeah. All those _long talks_ we had."

"Mmm best conversations I've ever had."

Kate stopped outside the back entrance to the Bistro office. "Okay close your eyes." Rana abided. Kate led Rana into the room. "Keep 'em closed."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Okay, now sit down. The chair is just behind you."

Rana lowered herself into the chair. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Hang on... one second..." Soft music that Rana recognised from 'their' playlist began to play. Rana heard Kate pull out a second chair and sit down. "Okay now!"

Rana opened her eyes and stared around, taking in the scene. Kate had covered up the main door window so that no one inside the Bistro restaurant would be able to see them. An obscene number of fairy lights had been strung up from every possible hook and draped across every single surface. Looking down, Rana saw that brightly coloured petals had been strewn around the floor. Looking at the table in front of her she saw two plates, covered so that she could not see what was on them. However, the unmistakable smell of her favourite dish from off of the Bistro menu drifted up to her nose. Looking across at Kate, she saw that her girlfriend was nervously playing with her sleeve, averting her eyes from Rana, looking down at her lap.

"Do you like?" Kate mumbled.

"Kate-"

Cause I didn't have time to get any of those cool candles, and I wanted to buy you a bunch of flowers too cause I ended up using all the ones I had to cover the floor, and I also wanted-"

"Kate!" said Rana firmly, reaching over the table and taking Kate's hand in her own. "Stop rambling."

Kate stopped, looking up at Rana. "Sorry." she grinned shyly. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for you."

Rana stroked her thumb along the top of Kate's hand. "It is perfect. You are perfect."

A blush crept up Kate's cheeks. She smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes. "I can't believe I was such an idiot after Luke died. All those weeks we lost when we could have been together"

"Hey, It wasn't your fault. I should have told Zeedan earlier."

"And I shouldn't have told him that it was me that you were in love with. I outed you when you weren't ready, and I am truly sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am."

Rana squeezed Kate's hands in her own. "None of that matters now. We're together, and we're going to be together for the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives eh?"

"Yep. It took me long enough to get Miss Connor. I'm never letting you go."

"Quite the charmer ain't ya."

Kate's stomach rumbled loudly. Chuckling Rana said "Way to ruin the mood. I think it's about time we had something to eat, don't you?"

Kate grinned, reaching over to pull the covers off of the food.

Rana squealed "Ahh my favourite."

"Of course, I phoned Michelle up earlier and got her to put it through to the kitchen as a restaurant order."

"You think of everything" mused Rana dreamily as she took her first bite.

*************************************************************************************************************************

The next 40 minutes went by in a blissful haze. The two women ate, chatted, and spent far too much time sitting on one another's laps so that by the time they were finally finishing off their meals the food was less than lukewarm.

A sharp knock at the back door interrupted the couple. "Kate! Rana!" hissed Michelle as she opened the door.

Rana, who had been sat on Kate's lap, braiding her hair and stroking her face as Kate had told her a story about a disastrous dance she had once attended at school, slid off her lap, as Kate stood up.

"Chelle? What's up?"

"Robert just phoned me. His meeting ended early so he's on his way back. You guys need to clear up and go!"

Kate snapped her fingers. "On it."

Michelle nodded, quietly closing the door behind her as she left the room.

Kate turned around to see Rana already crouched down, gathering the flower petals from the floor. Kate cleared the table, and unhooked the fairy lights, bundling them into a large rucksack.

After 10 minutes of tidying, they looked around the office. It had been restored back to its original state, no trace of romantic encounters remained. Michelle returned to the office. "Robert will be here in 5. You guys can leave through the back"

"Thank's Chelle." smiled Kate, as Michelle pressed a white takeaway container into her hands.

"Thank you so much Michelle." smiled Rana. "I know you don't completely agree with what we're doing, but thank you for letting us have somewhere to be together. To be us."

Michelle's face softened. "I'm not happy that Zeedan has been hurt in all of this, God knows I won't be telling Robert that you've used his office as a secret date location, but I see how happy you and Kate make one another. I can see that what the two of you have is genuine. I've known Kate her entire life, and as much as she annoys the hell out of me sometimes, I want her to be happy.

"Thank you." Both women smiled softly, as they began to walk out of the room, Kate pausing to hug Michelle as she passed her.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Walking up the stairs to the flat, Kate pulled out her phone. "It's only 4, we've still got sometime time before I need to actually go to work."

"Well, you're already dressed for work so we can spend our time doing more... important... things" said, Rana, as she slapped Kate's bum.

Kate turned, looking at Rana over her shoulder. "Cheeky! We didn't have a chance to eat out dessert so Michelle gave them to me to eat now" said Kate, shaking the takeaway box under Rana's nose.

"I can think of something else I'd rather eat." grinned Rana seductively.

"In the middle of the day? You are incorrigible." teased Kate, "Unfortunately, I think Alya may still be sat on the sofa with her laptop, so that _hunger_ may have to wait.

Disgruntled, Rana sighed. "I hate keeping you a secret."

"Me too babe. It won't be forever though."

"I guess," said Rana, reaching up and squeezing Kate's hand before letting it go. "Right, let's go into the flat."

As the two walked through the front door, Kate spoke loudly "Hey Alya! One of the bookings cancelled so Michelle's let me come home until my evening shift starts, and look who I found outside." Kate gestured over her shoulder to Rana.

"Hey, Alya." Rana waved at her. "Are you... are you alright?" she faulted. Alya was sat on the sofa, cross-legged, her face thunderous.

Alya breathing was laboured, as though trying to resist the urge to scream. "You!" she spat, pointing at Rana.

"I... I what?" said Rana, looking nervously over at Kate.

Alya laughed derisively "Oh I see you're already looking at your _girlfriend_ to protect you."

"Alya I..."

"Don't even try to pretend! I found it!" shrieked Alya, throwing Kate's notebook towards the two women.


	11. Eleven

Rana felt as though her heart had stopped. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She could hear the blood beating in her own ears and was only vaguely aware of Kate rambling nonsensically beside her.

"Alya no no you've got it wrong. It's my book. Rana doesn't.... please... I just have a bit of a crush but please... Rana hasn't... I mean there's no need to tell..."

"Save it, Kate." Spat Alya, her eyes narrowed, staring straight at Rana.

"No, no honestly." Kate's voice was higher than usual, she could practically hear Rana's heart thumping. She desperately wanted to reach out and take her hand, to reassure, to comfort but knew that such an action would be paramount to a confession. "Look I just have a bit of a crush, and obviously I couldn't tell anyone about it, I mean who could I tell? You? Zee?" she laughed, it came out a little too high pitched and forced to be believable. "But seriously Alya, There's no need to tell Zeedan or anyone else. It's just a small crush, I'll be over it by next week, I-"

"Kate, no."

Rana's voice shook as she spoke. Swallowing nervously she looked over at Kate. "I won't let you say that, that what we have is just a mere one-sided crush."

Rana turned her head to face Alya. "Alya, I am in love with Kate, we are in love. I'm truly sorry you've found out this way but - Ouch!-"

Alya had stepped forward, hand pulled back, and slapped Rana fully across the face.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Hey!" Interjected Kate, stepping in front of Rana to shield her from a possible second attack. "Enough!"

Alya sneered. "Oh how sweet, protecting your slut of a girlfriend. You know this is what she does Kate, always jumping from one bloke to the next at uni. I guess she's got bored of men and has decided to experiment with women and you're the only one desperate enough to go along with it."

Rana let out a small sob behind Kate.

"I'm going to tell MY brother, Remember YOUR husband" Alya continued, tilting her head around Kate to focus on Rana, "That his wife is nothing but an attention seeking whore."

"He already knows about us," Kate said. Her voice was slow and steady as she attempted to maintain control of her temper.

"I don't believe you."

"Frankly Alya, I couldn't care less whether you believe me or not, but Zeedan does know. He's given us permission to be together secretly for the next year, just while he gets the restaurant up and running, and then-" She wrapped her arm protectively around Rana's shoulders. "and then we'll be together properly."

Alya shook her head in disbelief, backing away. "You're both sick. I... I need to see Zeedan." Alya moved around the sofa and made her way out of the front door, slamming it behind her.

Rana, who had been silently crying, dropped to the floor, letting out a loud sob.

Kate dropped to her knees next to her, placing her hands on Rana's forearms and rubbing them up and down.

"I'm losing everyone Kate." gasped Rana between sobs. "My parents can barely be in the same room as me, Zeedan hates me, Yasmeen must hate me for hurting her grandson so deeply, and now Alya... Kate, I've known her for so many years... I didn't expect her to be cool with it straight away, but what she said, what she called me, what she called us..."

Kate shifted her position on the floor around behind Rana. She wrapped her legs around Rana's waist, wrapped her arms around her front, and lent her head on Rana's shoulder, breathing gentle, soothing, words into Rana's neck. "Hey, hey, it's just a shock, she didn't mean it." Kate paused for a moment to place a kiss on Rana's shoulder. "And to be honest if she did mean what she said then fuck her."

Rana giggled as she sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You always know how to cheer me up."

Kate squeezed her arms around Rana before letting go. "Shall we get off the floor?"

The two brunettes stood up and made their way to the sofa.

"I still can't believe that just happened," said Rana.

"Me neither" agreed Kate. "I'm so proud of you though, telling Alya... that ya love me." Kate grinned, looking down, biting her lip.

Rana smiled softly and cupped Kate's cheek. "I just couldn't stand having to deny my feelings to another person. And when I heard you trying to make out that it was just a crush I got so angry-"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No no, not at you, I was mad at myself, mad that my cowardice meant you felt you had to lie to protect me." Rana leant forward on the sofa to press her lips against Kate's cheek. "Although your protecting me was very romantic."

"Well I'm chivalrous ain't I." winked Kate. "Plus-" she added, suddenly serious - "I would do anything to protect you."

Rana smiled. "What did I do to deserve you eh?"

Kate stretched out her arms, gesturing for Rana to lie against her. Rana conformed, snuggling into her, taking the position of the little spoon. She took Kate's hand, that had been draped over her waist and began to play with her fingers, stroking up and down.

After a few minutes of quiet, Rana spoke. "What Alya said about... about how I was at uni... saying I'm just experimenting."

Rana felt Kate tense slightly behind her.

"Yeah?"

"It's not true. I mean yeah I had fun at uni. That part is true, I just wanted to rebel against my parents and I finally had the freedom to do that, but-" Rana turned her body so that she was face to face with Kate. "But I promise you that this, us, is not an experiment. I didn't expect to fall for you sure, and if you'd asked me 18 months ago who I thought I'd end up with, my answer would've been very different, but I love you more than I ever thought it would be possible to love another person. I genuinely believe that you're my soulmate, and if you'll have me I plan on being with you for the rest of my life."

"Mmm being with you for the rest of me life. Yeah, I could get on board with that." Said Kate, a massive grin plastered across her face.

The noise of the door unlocking made both women sit up, bracing themselves for another torrent of abuse from Alya. Craig shuffled in, a rucksack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Kate, Hello Rana... Err Kate, I just bumped into Alya outside and she says... she says that she's staying away for a day or two and that err..." he looked down at his feet.

"C'mon Craig spit it out." teased Kate

"She said she wants you moved out by the time she gets back," Craig said very quickly.

"Oh," Kate pinched the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb, exhaling slowly. "Right, yep, okay, shoulda seen that one comin'."

"Why is she-"

"Well Craig you might as well know, I mean everyone else will before long if Alya has anything to do with it." Started Rana. Kate's head jerked to look at her, surprised at how well Rana was handling the situation. Rana looked at Kate and smiled, taking her hand. "Kate and I are together. Zeedan knows, but Alya's only just found out. That's why she's..." Rana trailed off, pulling a grimaced face as she did so.

Craig's momentary look of shock was replaced almost immediately with a grin. "Well, I think that's great. You guys are great together, and you make a very err... attractive couple, and err...Rana well you're really.."

"Alright lad eye's in ya head, that's my girlfriend you're hittin' on there." winked Kate, lifting the hand holding Rana's to wrap her arm over the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Oh no I wasn't..." started Craig, whose face had turned as red as his hair.

"Oh leave him alone Kate." said Rana, pushing Kate's shoulder "Craig, she's just teasing you. She **thinks** she's funny." Rana rolled her eyes. "But Craig, seriously, your support means a lot, especially when I know a lot of people won't be anywhere as near as supportive."

Craig ran his hands awkwardly through his hair. "No problem. I'm err gonna jump in the shower before I go to meet Bethany."

"Craig, are you inviting my girlfriend into the shower?" asked Kate in mock disbelief "Incorrigible!"

"Ignore her!" sang Rana, before Craig could speak.

Nodding silently, Craig half ran to his bedroom.

Rana turned to face Kate, who was chuckling to herself. "Kate!"

"Whaaaat? He knows I don't mean it?"

"Stop teasing him! He might be our only friend soon!"

"Ah alright. I'll apologise to him later."

"Good. We'll need as many friends as we can get soon, can't have you scaring them away can we!"

"Ugh, such cheek! I don't scare people away. I'm a bloody delight to be around."

"Hmmm" mused Rana, raising her eyebrows. "You're a bloody pain in the ass, I'll say that for ya."

"Yeah but you love me"

"Undeniably so."

"Right, we've got work to do."

"Huh?"

"Well I'm going to be homeless in few days so I need to go flat hunting," said Kate with a grin.


	12. Twelve

Kate and Rana sat quietly for the next hour, scrolling through their phones looking for flats to rent.

"What about this one?" asked Kate, holding her phone up to Rana who was sat above her on the sofa.

Rana peered at the screen before sighing in exasperation, bringing her hand up to her forehead "Kate, sweetie, I told you our budget is not in the millions so can you please stop looking at properties that come with their own private islands."

Kate pouted. "But If I act really charming at work over the next few weeks then I'm bound to get tons of tips and then we'll afford it no problem."

Rana rolled her eyes and returned to scrolling through her own phone. She absentmindedly reached out her free hand to ruffle Kate's hair.

"Plus, I honestly don't think I can live in a place that doesn't give me the option of a minimum of at least 36 bathrooms and 3 cinema rooms."

"Kate!"

"Alright, alright, I'll look for boring old 2 bedroom flats. Although, if it's a private flat with just you and me then I'll never be bored." grinned Kate, leaning her head back to stare up at her girlfriend. Rana leant forward from her perch on the sofa, pressing a delicate kiss on to Kate's smiling mouth.

Rana's phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" said Kate carelessly, now intent on finding a flat that she and Rana would truly be able to call their first home. "Babe?"

"Oh, Kate.." whispered Rana, "I can't believe it. She's told them. She's told everyone!"

"What?" said Kate, utterly nonplussed.

Rana handed her phone to Kate who began to read the messages pouring into Rana's inbox.

_Omg babe totes didn't know you were a part of the L word! U go girl! x_ **Rosie**

_Wayyyy YAS Rana. I couldn't give up Zeedan tho he's fit!_ **Gemma**

_Rana! Alya knows! She announced it to everyone in the Rovers. I'm so sorry! I've text Kate as well xxxx_ **Sophie**

_Sis are you okay? Pls ring me!_ **Imran**

_Sophie says you might not watch the L word & it's offensive 2 assume. Soz. It's quite good she used to make me watch it with her and Sian xx _ **Rosie**

_Now Rana, I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that I run a positive and equality promoting place of work and as such expect you at work as normal tomorrow afternoon. Regards, Moira._ **Moira**

_Rana sweetie, R U okay? We're here 4 ya x_ **Carla**

Rana Kate looked up from Rana's phone. One look at Rana's face, which was pale, eyes filled with tears, made Kate's insides burn with fury. "I'm gonna fucking kill her! She had no right!"

The doorbell buzzed, and Kate jumped up to answer it."Hello... Oh yeah...yeah she's here...yeah she knows... c'mon up." She pressed the door release button and opened the flat door. "Yasmeen," said Kate, by way of an explanation as she planted herself down on the sofa next to Rana. Wrapping her arm around the smaller woman, she began to softly stroke her leg with her other hand, whispering soothing words which were more for her own sake - an attempt to stop her own anger erupting - than Rana's. Rana didn't speak, she just melted into Kate's body, shaking ever so slightly. Kate didn't think Rana had ever seemed so little.

**********************************************************************************

5 minutes later, Kate had made mugs of tea for Rana and Yasmeen and had poured herself a large gin and tonic. Kate couldn't sit still. She paced the flat, attempting to work off some of her anger. The gin haze quickly ascending upon her doing nothing to help control her emotions.

Yasmeen was sat on the sofa with Rana. Upon entering the flat she had run to Rana, embracing her. Telling her she was loved and was not to be ashamed of who she was. Apologising over and over for her granddaughters' behaviour.

"It's not your fault." Smiled Rana weakly. "It's just a shock. I've never had any control over telling anyone. Someone else always ends up telling -" Rana saw Kate stop pacing and stiffen out of the corner of her eye. "Oh babe I didn't mean-"

"I know," Kate said softly. "It'll be okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rana turned her focus back to Yasmeen, taking her hands in her own. "Thank you for coming to check on me."

"Of course my dear. You know I am very fond of you." Yasmeen leant in, lowering her voice. "Sometimes I wish you were my granddaughter, you certainly cause me less grief than Alya, current situation aside."

Rana giggled.

"You'll be okay Rana, you and Kate" Yasmeen continued. "Alya telling everyone, it's just today's gossip. No one will be talking about it by the end of the week."

"No, they'll be talking about what a good left hook I have when I punch Alya in the face." Muttered Kate darkly.

"Kate!" said Rana

"Sorry, sorry Yasmeen," said Kate sheepishly, then somewhat ruining the apology by adding quietly "Maybe just a really good slap."

Pretending not to hear, but smiling slightly, Yasmeen continued. "Well, I just wanted to check you were okay. Remember you're always welcome to mine for dinner. Both of you." she added, nodding at Kate.

Kate, who had poured herself a second gin, smiled at Yasmeen as she stood up to leave. Kate stood up as well, taking Yasmeen's spot on the sofa, automatically wrapping her arm around her girlfriend and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you for coming." smiled Rana.

"Yeah, thanks Yasmeen," called Kate.

Yasmeen stood in the doorway. "No problem girls. I'll see you both soon." She waved as she closed the door behind her.

Rana and Kate turned to face one another. Kate held her hand against the side of Rana's face, softly stroking her cheek with her thumb. "How're you feeling?"

Rana closed her eyes, smiling into Kate's hand. "I actually feel okay, now I've calmed down."

"I wish I could calm down," said Kate through gritted teeth. "I can't believe Alya's done this."

"Babe," started Rana, lifting her head out of Kate's hand and running her own hand through Kate's hair. "Don't let it get to you. No one can hurt us, not her, not my parents. I admit I'm a little scared about the next time we go out. I don't like the idea that people will be whispering about me behind my back, but as long as I've got you-"

Kate reached up to Rana's hand in her hair, bringing it down and kissing it gently "You'll always have me."

Rana smiled. "Then I'll be able to face anything. Face anyone. Together."

"Together." Agreed Kate, leaning in for a kiss.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated for ages and this chapter is relatively short, but I haven't been in the mood to write/ had any inspiration for ages so I'm hoping to get back into it now.

Over the next 48 hours Kate and Rana kept to themselves. Apart from attending work they remained at the flat. Despite her initial reaction to Alya's outburst Rana had spent that first evening sobbing into Kate's shoulder. Kate did all she could to comfort her girlfriend, and used all her restraint to not storm over to the Nazir house and drag Alya out by the hair. Mostly however, the two girls spent their time seeking peace and solace in one another's arms. Alya had not returned to the flat - according to a message from Imran, she had temporarily returned to the Nazir house under the guise of needing Yasmeen's faster and more reliable internet connection to sort out her next Underworld venture. Craig, was aware of the situation but was not foolish enough to ask any intrusive questions.

Two days after the 'Alya drama' both women were snuggled on the sofa flicking through the television channels.

"Babe, not to be dramatic, but if I have to spend another evening on this sofa watching 'Housewives of... wherever they're from' I might die."

Rana scoffed. "Don't pretend you don't love it."

"Well yeah I suppose it is quite entertaining to watch, but that doesn't mean I can't feel my brain melting as we watch it."

"Point taken."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink tonight? Just a quiet one... in the...in the Rovers." Kate's voice trailed off. They had not yet broached the idea of going out publically as a couple, and although Rana had made it clear that she wanted, and needed nothing more than Kate, the thought of actually walking into the Rovers hand in hand, with all eyes upon them was a daunting one.

Rana sat up, crossing her legs on the sofa, taking Kate's hand in her own. "I'm a bit nervous, and I won't pretend that living in our own little bubble over the last few days hasn't been lovely, but I agree, I think it's time that we face everyone, show them that we're serious and that our love isn't something to be hidden or to be ashamed of."

Kate's face split into a grin. "It'll be great, and if anyone even looks at you the wrong way they'll have me" - Kate flexed her arm muscles - "to deal with."

Rana rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "My hero."

**********************************************************************************

Just under an hour later both women were dressed, hair brushed, and ready to leave.

"Ya ready?" said Kate, holding the front door open for the smaller woman.

"I think so."

Kate reached down, giving Rana's hand a quick squeeze. "You look beautiful."

Blushing slightly, Rana nodded, more to herself than to Kate "Lets do this."

The two walked across the cobbles to the Rovers. They paused in front of the pub door. The two girls looked at one another.

"I love you." smiled Kate

"I love you too" replied Rana softly.

**********************************************************************************

Sat down with their drinks, Kate leant across the table towards Rana. "Well that was anticlimactic. Not even a disapproving tut. Even Sally barely looked up and I thought she'd at least have something to say about me leading Soph on."

"Can't say I'm dissapointed. I hate people staring at me. Judging me."

"I know, but no one even looked up, let alone said anything."

"You say that like it's a bad thing?"

"Well, no, I just.."

"Just what?

"It's stupid but I had kinda planned a little speech, a don't be jealous just cause my girlfriend is the fittest gal in Manchester, and if you upset her i'll knock you out... kinda thing." Kate mumbled

Rana chuckled, her hand reaching up to caress Kate's cheek. "Quite the wordsmith aren't ya babe."

"Shut up. It's a work in progress."

"It's very sweet. You're very sweet."

"I'm a delight."

"Modest too."

"You love it."

The two women continued to drink, quietly flirt, and contently enjoy one another's company. All of a sudden loud noise, and a splatter of liquid shocked them both out of their bubble.

"What the!" started Kate, turning towards the source of the noise. An Asian man was stood a few metres from them. Shattered glass littered the table next to them. Liquid from the previously full glass dripping off the table, pooling into a puddle on the floor.

"Disgusting whore!" the man shouted, staring directly at Rana.

"Filth!" a woman standing next to the man hissed.

Rana's hand covered her mouth, eyes already brimming over with tears.

Kate stood, her hand protectively gripping Rana's shoulder. "Hey! Who the fuck do you!-"

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY PUB!" Peter Barlow's voice bellowed loudly.

Tim and Billy had also stood up, making their way towards the couple.

The man and woman wrapped their coats tightly around themselves and walked out of the Rovers, heads held high. Reaching the door, the woman turned back to face Rana. "You have brought shame upon your family." she hissed before walking through the door held open by the man. The man spat on the floor before slamming the pub door behind himself.


	14. Fourteen

After a muttered thank you to Peter and a thankful nod in the direction of Billy and Tim, Kate led Rana outside to the small garden outside the back of the Rovers. The second they were outside Rana shrugged Kate's arm off from around her shoulder and walked away. Stopping a few feet away Rana wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself. Kate didn't know what to do, what to say. She wanted to tell Rana to fuck her parents, to fuck her community, that they were awful people with their bigoted, homophobic attitudes and she was better off without them. But she knew that this would only result in animosity towards her own self. She wanted to comfort Rana by telling her how special, how brave, how kind, how smart, how beautiful she was, how together they could overcome anything. But Kate knew that Rana was too deep in her own turmoil and despair to care about being beautiful or kind. Kate knew that all Rana really wanted was for her parents to accept her and Kate couldn't give her that.

As Kate dithered, pondering how best to comfort her girlfriend, Rana turned her head to look back at Kate. Kate could make out the tear tracks that had stained Rana's cheeks, although she was no longer crying. Rana smiled weakly at Kate.

"Hey there" smiled Kate shyly, still unsure about stepping forward.

"Hey yourself" responded Rana softly. She held out her hand. Kate moved forward immediately, grasping Rana's hand in her own then, in one motion, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, embracing her completely.

"I'm so sorry Rana. You shouldn't have to deal... I don't know how to... I just want to look after you but I..."

"Shhhh. You're perfect. You don't have to do anything other than just being there when I need you."

"I'll always be there for you."

"Well that works, cause I'll always need you." Rana snuggled into Kate's chest. Rana felt Kate breath out a sigh of relief. She knew that Kate worried that at any moment Rana would think that it wasn't worth it, that she wasn't worth it. She wished Kate would understand that no matter what the heartache she would always choose her over anyone or anything else. Pulling out of the embrace she held Kates forearms, holding her in place. "Kate, you know you're the most important thing to me. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you."

Kate's eyes softened, and she reached out a hand to stroke along Rana's face and down her neck, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she did so.

Rana's breath hitched as Kate's fingers grazed her neck, just below the ear. "Kate, I want you to know, I need you to understand... I know you worry that I'll leave you, I see it in your eyes, in your apprehension. You worry that my parents will get to me and change my mind about you, or that you'll think I'll wake up one day and realise that you're not worth all the stress, all the upset. I need you to know that you are everything to me. You are worth losing everything else because at the end of it all, all I ever needed, hell, all I ever wanted is you. Nothing, not strangers spitting at me or throwing drinks at me, not my parents disowning me, although that hurts like hell, the thought of not being held by you at night hurts me a thousand times more. Nothing will stop my love for you. I-"

Kate was quietly sobbing, tears cascading down her cheeks. Her face comically contorted in a feeble attempt to silence the small blubbing noises she was involuntarily making. Rana couldn't help but giggle. Kate glared indignantly through her tears.

"I'm sorry" spluttered Rana, "but when you were trying to hold back your tears you looked like that Kim Kardashian crying picture."

Kate snorted, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't believe someone threw a drink at you and yet you're the one comforting me, making me laugh, making me feel loved."

"Well, that's because I love you. More than anything."

"Really? You never mentioned" teased Kate

"There she is" grinned Rana, rolling her eyes. "My true love, complete with sarcasm and her own terrible jokes."

"Terrible jokes? I'll have you know I'm a joke connoisseur young lady. I am frequently asked to perform at the Apollo."

Rana snorted, pulling Kate in for another tight hug.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Kate

"Rana was silent for a moment before responding. "No. I want to sit in my local and have a drink with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you-"

"Kate! Stop trying to protect me. We need to show them that they won't scare us away. You are everything to me and I want the world to know that. Of course, it's going to be upsetting whenever a surprise drink throwing occurs or someone shouts abuse at me in the street, but I'll pick myself up and get over it. The only thing I won't get over, won't forgive myself for is trying to hide you, hide us. I did that for long enough and I won't ever do it again."

Rana took Kate's hand determinedly and led Kate back into the pub.

As they walked in Rana turned to face the bar, Kate's hand still in her own. "Peter can I get another glass of wine?"

"On the house," said Peter, passing the wine across the bar.

"You too Kate" added Toyah. "And just so you know we won't ever tolerate that sort of behaviour. Those people will not be allowed back."

"Thank you" smiled Rana. "That means a lot." Kate tugged on Rana's hand, leading her over to a free booth.

Sliding into the same side of the booth Rana took a sip of her wine. "I love you."

"I love you too" grinned Kate, taking a gulp of her G&T. "Although I love free gin maybe a teensy bit more."

"Ughh!" scoffed Rana indignantly, pushing Kate's shoulder.

"Sorry. Joke." grinned Kate, sticking her tongue out.


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but hopefully just a little something to soften this Kana drought. Comments are always appreciated.

Kate and Rana soon slipped back into comfortable conversation. "I love this top," said Rana, fingering Kate's sleeve.

"Ah, thanks babe. You can borrow it anytime."

Rana grinned. "I knew there must've been benefits to dating a woman."

"Ugh, the cheek of it." scoffed Kate, yanking her sleeve away from Rana and bringing it up to cover the lower part of her face. She widened her eyes, blinking earnestly. "So, you're saying you're only with me for ma expert fashion sense becau-"

Rana snorted.

Kate's eyes narrowed. "Rude! Are you insinuating that I'm not a fashionista?"

"Of course not. You've got a style err... all your own" replied Rana sweetly.

"Hmmm" teased Kate, "Anyways, regardless of whether I'm the next stylist to be spotted by Vogue or not, are you saying that you're only with me cause you wanna borrow my clothes? Cause ya know that I lend all my friends my clothes, so if that's the case we may as well just be friends and I guess I'll just.." Kate turned, shifting along the seat away from Rana as though meaning to leave.

Rana grabbed Kate's arm, pulling her closely back to her, "Shut up you idiot. I borrow clothes from all my friends too but I don't-" Rana swung her legs under the table and up across Kate's thighs, "do this-" Rana hoisted herself onto Kate's lap, "with them." Rana planted a kiss fully upon Kate's lips.

Kate smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms snaking around Rana's waist, holding her steady. "Okay so just to clarify, you're saying you want me for more than my wardrobe?"

"Oh I want you for far more than that" purred Rana, "In fact-" Rana leant into Kate, whispering into her ear "you could say that I want you all of the time, and most of the time I'd rather you had no clothes on at all."

"Rana please put my daughter down! I can't enjoy my pint with this happening in my eye line."

Rana and Kate sprang apart, both turning bright red. Johnny was stood at the bar grinning. Jenny was stood next to him, rolling her eyes. "Ignore him girls, he's forgotten what it's like to be romantic"

"I've what?" started Johnny, clutching his heart, feigning shock. "I'll have you know that that new bag was at least a months worth of romance judging by the price on the receipt I found."

"Well," smiled Jenny sweetly "I deserve it. Anyway, I'm glad we've caught you both-"

"-Only hopefully next time we catch you it'll be in a less compromising position." Interjected Johnny as the two of them shuffled into the seat opposite the two women.

"Dad! We were only kissing for God sake" said Kate rolling her eyes, although her cheeks were still flaming red. "Why what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well we've been thinking, the two of you really have had quite the time of it recently-"

"Quite the time of it half an hour ago according to Peter" added Jenny.

"Yes well due to all of this we think the two of you deserve a little holiday, away from the street, where you can have a relax and just enjoy being a couple, being together. We were thinking Spain?"

"Dad are you serious!?" asked Kate, Her smile wide, eyes sparkling. She turned to Rana "What d'ya reckon babe? Wanna spend a few days eyeing me up in a bikini?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Kate!" Hissed Rana. Turning to face Johnny and Jenny she responded. "Johnny, Jenny, this is so so generous of I don't think I can accept-"

"Nonsense" interrupted Johnny, it's already been booked, you fly tomorrow evening. I've asked Michelle to take you off the Rota for a week Kate, and Jenny's sorted out Rana's work as well."

"Really?" Asked Rana, amazed. "How did you manage to convince Moira?"

"Oh I can be very persuasive." smiled Jenny nonchalantly.

"Mmm, I think she just said yes to stop you talking and get rid of you."

"Cheeky sod!" said Jenny indignantly, hitting Johnny's arm. "I'll have a new purse to match my new bag for that."

"What do you think?" Kate asked Rana. "First holiday together as a couple? It's a big step, I understand if it's too..."

"Of course I want to!" Rana gripped Kate's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Johnny, Jenny, thank you so much I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Just keep making my daughter as happy as you currently are making her." Johnny and Jenny stood up. "We're off out for a late dinner at the Bistro. We'll drop the flight details at your flat on our way back."

Kate and Rana waved goodbye, continuing to utter their gratitude and thanks as the older couple left the pub. Kate and Rana turned back to one another, both buzzing with excitement. "It's a good job you let me borrow your clothes." Said Kate.

"Not this again" began Rana, "Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna need to borrow some bikini's" grinned Kate.

Rana chuckled. "Well, I don't have any either. I was gonna just borrow some from you?"

"Mmm" pondered Kate. "Nude beaches it is then!"


	16. Sixteen

Arriving back at the flat after a couple more drinks Kate picked up the envelope, dropped off by Jenny and Johnny with all of the holiday information, off the doormat. Rana busied herself making cups of tea in their - now frequently used - 'Hers & Hers' mugs, as Kate being rifling through the envelope's contents.

"Right babe so we've gotta be at the airport for 6 tomorrow evening which means we can go into town during the day for a bit of pre-holiday retail therapy."

Rana walked over to Kate, placing the mugs down on the coffee table as she did so. Walking around to the back of the sofa she slung her arms over Kate's shoulders and rested her chin upon her girlfriend's shoulder. "Mmm sounds perfect. I'm already enjoying picturing you lying by the pool in a bikini, although-" Rana's voice suddenly became fakely stern "If anyone else starts eyeing you up then they will end up in the pool."

Kate laughed. "And I solemnly swear that I will also push any bloke that so much as wolf whistles at you"

"Deal" chuckled Rana. Turning her head she kissed Kate's cheek. Kate turned her head to face Rana and captured her lips in a long slow kiss. Rana pulled away, "Although, if we start trying to drown the other hotel guests then the hotel might not want us to come back."

"Yeah that's a point, Maybe we'll restrain from physical violence. I'll just give them my best Paddington stare"

"Your best what?"

"Paddington stare. As in the bear ?

Rana chuckled. "You're adorable, y'know that?"

"It has been mentioned on occasion," Kate replied, full of false modesty.

"Idiot" muttered Rana fondly as she walked back around to the front of the sofa to sit next to Kate.

************************************************************************

The next day both women were sat in The Bistro laden with shopping bags. Michelle sauntered over "Good morning was it girls?" she nodded towards the shopping bags.

"Yeah great, thanks Chelle." Replied Kate.

"I also understand that you won't be on the rota for the next week, despite the fact that your boss was given very little notice."

"Yeah well Dad... he err... he said that he'd asked and it would be okay and.." Kate started

"Kate chill, I'm only joking. The two of you need some time together to relax, goodness knows you need it" Michelle soothed, nodding over at Rana.

"Thank you Michelle." smiled Rana fondly.

"Yeah cheers cuz" grinned Kate, quickly regaining her bravado. She swung her feet up and rested them upon the chair opposite.

Michelle promptly walked around the table behind Kate and slapped her across the back of the head. "Feet off my furniture otherwise you'll be working Monday morning."

"Yes ma'am!" said Kate, jumping off of her chair onto the floor and saluting Michelle.

Michelle turned to Rana, "Honestly how do you put up with her?"

Rana laughed. "Oh, she has her positives too."

"Cheek! I'm all positives!"

"Yes dear."

Michelle laughed. "Well I couldn't spend a week alone with a human puppy dog like Kate, but I hope you find it err... relaxing" Michelle directed at Rana, nodding towards Kate who was now following Daniel around the room and singing 'We're all going to a Summer holiday.'

Rana looked at her watch. "Shit Kate! It's just gone 3 and we still need to pack."

Kate stopped messing around and bounded over to her girlfriend's table. "Right, Let's go go go!"

Gathering their bags the two women rushed out of the Bistro shouting farewells to Michelle over their shoulders.

************************************************************************

"Rana come on!" shouted Kate over her shoulder as she ran through the airport, dodging the bustling crowds as she did so.

Rana tottered behind her, struggling with her carry-on bag which was almost as big as her. "Kate we're fine! The gate isn't due to close for another 30 minutes ."

Kate slowed to a brisk walk, allowing Rana to catch up to her. "But I like being at the front of the queue," pouted Kate "I like being the first one on the plane 'cause I feel all posh and fancy when I'm the first one that the air hostesses welcome aboard, I pretend I'm on a private jet."

"Right, so what you're basically saying is that I've nearly broken my ankle because you have a thing for air hostesses? If you want me to dress up as an air hostess and demonstrate how to correctly use a life-jacket all you have to do is ask" muttered Rana.

Kate stuck out her tongue. "Shut up Rana. I told ya that wearing heels was a dumb idea"

"But you know I wanted to bring one pair of nice heels with me in case we go out anywhere fancy"

"And you couldn't fit them in your massive bag?" said Kate drily, nodding towards the ginormous bag half-heartedly slung over Rana's shoulder.

Rana grinned. "Well I had a lot of outfits to pack - daytime, swimwear, evening," Rana leant in towards Kate dropping her voice to a mutter, "and even a few new outfits for when we're alone together although, they don't take up too much space, not very much material ya see."

Kate's breath hitched. Feeling significantly hot under the collar she gulped "You err.... you bought some new clothes for the bedroom?"

"Yeah," said Rana, "But I suppose I could leave them behind to make room for my heels so that you can fulfil your fantasy of being waited on by air hostesses" she added casually.

"Actually, it err turns out I don't care about air hostesses that much anymore... I've gotta a whole new fantasy forming in my head now."

Rana smirked and held out her hand for Kate to take. "In that case Ms Connor shall we continue our walk to the gate?"

Kate nodded, regaining her cool. As they walked towards the queue of passengers lining up to make their way onto the plane, Kate leant over to whisper in Rana's ear - "Just so ya know my new fantasy involves me and you joining the mile high club."


End file.
